Akira
by hibiki red
Summary: This story relates to my fictional character Akira Hibiki, but the main protagonist is Ryoga. He will find a new change in his life when ordinary teens become extra-ordinary. Felt weird but I don't care anymore. Don't like the story or the pairing then don't read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

An ancient immortal in charge of the Hibiki line paced from one spot to the next waiting for the man inspecting the official documents.

"Well Miss Hibiki, everything seems in order so you can take the Hibiki Residence situated in Nerima, Japan." The little girl jumped happy at the news. It took some time and resources to get the property on her name. The girl left the Department of housing in Tokyo hoping a certain someone dear in her life would have a place to go at her side.

The lawyer inspected carefully her signature even when she left and confided in her secretary about the extravagant buy. "Can you believe it Miss Ino-san, a young girl with that amount of money on her and buying an abandoned house triple its value . . .Sometimes this life is so unfair. . ."

What the unfortunate man never realized was all the history that tiny girl had with respect to that property. He could not accept nor understand the deep ramifications between this particular individual and the existence he shared in his small life. So, the man shrugged the case like another nut-job wasting precious money for nothing.

This little unknown girl had gone through several realities and worlds with one goal in mind. To protect her cousin who she swore to look out after her uncle died. Her voyage took her to strange places where Ryoga Hibiki demonstrated odd behaviors.

Sometimes he acted like the enraged teenager trying to destroy everything on his path and others, he acted all cute and dumb, but from all the lives she witnessed in her travels, the common denominator was a pigtailed boy.

Ranma Saotome became a thorn in this boy's back. Most of the time they fought to prove who was the strongest and others to prove their true love for the third actress in this play. Akane Tendo was the catalyst for this pair. She belonged to Ranma and that was a mistake on my cousin's mind.

After so many ways to try and keep them apart, I lost my place . . . And my life trying to save his. Well . . .I am learning my lesson, and I pretend to use this world as my own little piece of heaven.

As the reader compiling this story can see, I became part in his life a long time ago, but knowing the one I fell in love has a mate, I decided to find me another who shares the same qualities and who does not belong to "her".

If there's one thing I love from my journey is the capacity to remember certain spots existing in each of them. A mine here or a cave with buried natural diamonds are set in every world like if the creation had one design, so . . .Even if I loose this place, I know I can go to another dimension and start over . . .I hope that won't be the case.

Days later I arrive home. I have passed for these walls and slept on that bed for over three or four hundred years . . .Always the same. I have lived the year 1996 for so long, I got nightmares now, but this time everything changes.

I clean the place, bring in fresh food and linens made of bright colors. I know where "he" is, but I want to enjoy my time here first . . .There is no rush after all. I cook the way mom taught me and I'm very good at it. I usually set at least two plates on the table, thinking on my cousin . . .Damn! . . .I need to keep him out of my head.

Have I said I'm not really a girl? . . .Well. . . If no one knows my story, that is a blessing already, but bottom line is . . .I got burned down trying to save him . . .No male body to call my own and a female self as my immortal cage, what a bargain.

When I rant like this is because I'm tired, time after time, I try to give him a better life and in some of those tries I fail horribly, sending him into a worse chaos than the one he started from. There is one tiny difference now . . .I don't want to admit it but I have no choice. . .I have fought for him and protected him from anything bad and in the end . . .I think I'm falling for him.

So, this is a new "me" who will meet him in this new world, explain him the truth and see if I have any chance at all. It's easy to move on when you can fly away and not be seen anymore, but my heart stays in me . . .We'll see . . .

The book closed and the redhead hid it from any external observer. Akira Hibiki walked downstairs and into the big town of Nerima. A few miles away from the house, the setting for that old scene played all over again. "Ranma! . . .Stop bothering P-Chan! . . ."

"It ain't me Akane . . .Pig-boy likes to bite me every time we meet . . .Ouch!. . .Damn Ryoga! . . .Cut it out . . ." Sounds of argument and bwees told the girl she had arrived to the right place. "Ryoga? . . .Where is he! . . .?"

Akira shook her head at the distracted girl who could never guess his disguise or tried not to. How many times did Ranma insinuated Ryoga and P-Chan were the same being, I guess when we don't want to see things, they just don't make sense. The new girl walked and stopped on the corner.

Boy, girl and piglet fought either from something the boy said to the girl or the pigtailed teen did to her pet, the case was the same boring story. P-Chan stared angrily at the boy while Akane frowned and threatened to pull a mallet from no where.

The little piglet turned to see that new girl standing on the corner, who was calling him with her extended and retracting finger. Akane and Ranma continued in their heated discussion, giving the pet a chance to walk away and to see what the girl wanted.

Akira crouched and smiled at the little black pig. "Ryoga . . .Yes, I know it's you and I know that is your curse . . .Sorry buddy, but we need to talk . . ." The startled piglet could have run to his owner, but the fangs sticking from the girl's smile compelled him to follow her.

By the time Ranma and Akane finished their argument, P-Chan was gone and the girl began to search everywhere. "Ranma! . . .This is all your fault . . ." The girl left the place fuming while the boy went behind trying to understand why everything always fell on his head.

On his campsite, Ryoga Hibiki finished dressing inside his tent. The girl waited outside and when they met, the boy stared distrusting her intentions. "Ok, you know about my curse . . .Now tell me, Who are you?" The redhead limited her explanation to the basics.

Cousin from his mother's side and her pledge to protect him from his directionless defect. The boy followed every detail carefully and even when he never heard of another Hibiki, he never refused the existence of them.

"Than, dad asked you to follow me around?" The girl sighed. This would be the hundredth time repeating it to him . . .Yet, another Ryoga Hibiki. "Yes, I am your relative and I have admired you for some time. . .I know of China, and how Saotome cursed you into that piglet."

"I have learned a few things myself and I have amassed a small fortune which I'm willing to share with you . . .Plus something else. I am willing to help you, but I want one simple condition from you . . ." The boy knew of deals and consequences . . .Always paying for an easy way out of trouble and ending up badly.

"And that would be? . . ." The girl opened her backpack and offered him a medium size pot. It looked old and dusty. When the boy tried to touch it, the redhead pulled it away. "Ryoga-kun, this is the cure for your curse . . .It took me a lot of money and research to try and find it . . .I will add it to the deal, if you swear that condition as part of it . . ."

The boy's eyes sparkled at the long vase and the desire to get rid of the pig tempted him to accept her deal without thinking any further. "Fine . . .What is it . . .?" The girl gave him the pot and a piece of paper, asking him to sign it with his name and his opened hand pressed against it.

The fanged boy did as told and than pulled the old cork from the bottle. The smell reeked horribly, making him almost gag from the fumes. "Are you sure this is safe? . . ." The girl rolled her eyes, knowing what she was doing.

"It is safe. . . I tested a bit of it a few months back in Jusenkyo. You signed so we are good . . .Use it." Their eyes met for a longer moment this time, she frowned in that Hibiki resolve way only another family member would recognize, peaking his interest even more and reassuring her honest desire for his well being.

Ryoga poured every ounce of the smelly oil on top of him. It felt thick and sludgy, but the tingling in his body told him of some kind of effect. The incredulous boy grabbed his canteen and emptied it on him. There had been so many tries in the past, so his incredulous mind kept siding on the impossibility of it all. . .Increasing the suspense when he opened one eye.

There was no transformation. He felt the luckiest man alive and he danced at the beat in his mind. The dance stopped the moment he remembered the other part of the deal. "Sorry . . .Ok, what is it you need of me . . ."

This was it, the moment the girl with the crimson hair waited for so long. Her teeth clamped to each other from the pressure, hoping everything would be fixed the second she declared the deal, but chances were she could be wrong. There was only one way to know for sure. . .

"Ryoga . . .I want to make sure you'll live a good life, I swore to my uncle and I am an honorable person. From now on you have no excuse to date or to be friendlier with girls . . .You know, you are a full man now and all that."

"There is just one condition. I will help you get a good girl who will love you for who you are, but you are not allowed to try on Akane Tendo, Shampoo from the Amazons, Ukyo Kounji or . . .Ranma Saotome . . ." Ryoga felt numb and went pale when the girl mentioned Akane. The others, he could never try a thing, but his love for the raven haired girl was absolute.

He felt his heart ache in deep pain at the idea of no seeing her as a possible candidate for his love. His eyes displayed his fear and his clenched teeth, his ill judgment after swearing everything for the cure. Still. . .A deal was a deal and he is a man of honor after all.

"Ok . . .I will obey even when my feelings for Akane are what keep me alive, and if you know me well, you should know it's going to be hell to forget her . . .But a deal is a deal. Still, why would you add that idiot in the list . . .I am desperate but if you think I would fall for that bastard or his curse, you don't know Ryoga Hibiki . . ."

His cousin blushed and tried to hit him on the head from her own experiences, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went on with the arrangement. "Whatever . . .Humor me and for anything in this world . . .Do not try anything funny with Ranma's curse . . .Swear it . . ."

The boy bared his teeth at the thought, but he smiled, convinced of his hatred for the pigtailed boy. Both young people walked back home where Akira had everything prepared for him. His room was filled with clothes from various store departments and a brochure on the table.

Ryoga's mouth hanged in awe after seeing his old house all tidy and fixed from floor to roof. There were bright colored curtains on the windows and the front surely looked like someone painted it recently. The boy walked in, grasping his surroundings, until a strange glossy piece of paper called his attention.

"What's this?" The girl took the piece of advertisement and explained him the plan. "Sorry Ryoga, but you've lived in the outdoors for far too long. This school specializes in good manners and social etiquette. Now, the second part of the deal. . .I will be your girlfriend from now on . . ."

To blink in paused motion like the directional lights of a car was an understatement. A beautiful girl who he accepted as family and even saw the relationship on her face was declaring him her place as a woman. . .Not family. . .Forced the boy to re-evaluate his position but knowing the deal kept him sealed by his word.

The boy blushed nervously at her and she knew this would happen. "But . . .You said, Y-You were my cousin . . .I don't think . . ." She slapped him on the back of the head and set him back to reality. "We are not going to do any of that stuff. I will supervise your progress and make sure you won't stray from our deal."

Relief once again set in his mind. If there was one thing everyone proved on him, was his gullibility towards pretty girls, Akira knew this and she used it to her advantage in the deal. The fanged teen sighed comfortably at her and waited for the rest of the details which she relied more openly this time.

"I will see how your classes adapt to your life, I am going to keep you close to me at all times and most of all. . .I will guard you off any girl in this district. . .Specially, her." The moment the girl bit her lower lip made a big impression on the fanged boy, assessing the deal as a life-changing transition in him.

Ryoga accepted the terms and followed every step of the way to a new teenager version of himself. Several days later, a muddy boy followed his "girlfriend" from within the forest. Ryoga tried to learn how to dance and ended up outside town. Aki-san managed to find him and bring him back to the house predicting his well known demeanor and one of the qualities she loved from the start.

The ashamed boy felt the need to apologize for his stupid problem but the girl dismissed it carelessly. "Don't worry Ryo. I told you, I know you and I am family . . .Uncle Kenta gets lost all the time and guess who finds him every, single try? . . .Yes, me."

The boy chuckled at his dad's predicaments, assimilating them to his own. "Thanks . . .Akira-san . . ." The girl nodded and sent him to the bathroom. The next day, the teacher showed him how to welcome a girl and all the preparations before a date.

He learned to offer the chair first, and to always give his guest the reason, even if she was wrong. Many things felt wrong for the boy, but Akira and his teacher taught him about the place of a "man" in society and the role of a romantic "male" in a date.

Ryoga practiced with the little redhead and began to feel his progress within the few weeks of his training. The one constant the boy never realized until late, was the companionship from the girl though. They became close, giving him a chance to ease his nervousness with a real girl and to understand how a boy can interact romantically with a woman without being pushy.

They practiced manners and food rehearsals, dances and taking simple walks on the park. Akira enjoyed his company before he even knew her, but to act as his girlfriend gave her that sensation of belonging. . .Something she missed from all the others in her eternal life.

On one of those occasions, they managed to discover just how far the practice went after the boy finished the romantic dance topping her over and bringing her into his chest. The light was perfect, the setting mood in place and the boy could not resist kissing the girl, guided by the moment.

After the pose ended, he gasped at what he did, expecting a slap or a beating, but the girl smiled at him, giving him the biggest eyes she could muster. He had to make this right though, so he looked to the side ashamed when asking.

"I-I'm sorry. . .I think I got carried away. . .Are you Ok?" The girl giggled in pure bliss at her dream come true, embracing him desperately and opening even more with him. "Ryoga. . .I need to explain you something. . .But we have time. I don't mind what we did and I hoped, you would do it anyway. . .Let me tell you the story of my life. Is like this. . ."

* * *

There could have been evil monsters or kidnappings in Nerima but what never changed was the yelling from those two. Akane and Ranma argued for anything and everything giving the impression to not only other people but to Ryoga that Ranma wasn't the right boy for her.

Three months after the last fight and visit from the Hibiki boy as P-Chan, Ryoga arrived to the Tendo Dojo feeling a bit nauseous. His knocks felt shaky and insecure, and the smiling face from Kasumi made the boy even more tense.

"Ryoga-kun . . .So nice to see you, please go the living room, Ranma is at the table . . .Would you like to join us for dinner?" The boy thanked the older girl respectfully while his hand trembled with force. The boy struggled to smile and when he didn't move from the entrance, The older Tendo tilted her head disconcerted.

"Is everything all right Ryoga-kun? . . ." The boy remembered his words of trust in his mind and with fear and all, his hand moved forward . . .In front of the girl. "K-Kasumi . . .T-This are f-for you . . ." The white flowers were beautiful and they looked like just picked. The girl blushed and looked to the side embarrassed.

"Well . . .Thank you, Ryoga-kun . . .No one has given me flowers in, well ever . . ." The boy bowed down and his heartbeat slowed back to normal levels. They walked in and the second welcoming comment came from his annoying rival. The new guest saw angrily at the only flaw in his deal with Akira. Why would she add "him" to it was beyond logic.

He had chances to feel close to his curse when they would fight and even when "he" would use her assets in a prank, but he always held high and never questioned his manhood. . .Why would he start now when Akane had two beautiful sisters.

"Ryoga! . . .Haven't seen you in a long time . . .Were you lost in your house or somethin' . . .?" Ryoga scoffed him like he wasn't there and sat at the table, besides Soun and facing Akane and Ranma. "Ranma . . .Leave him alone, he must be tired from his journey . . .Isn't true Ryoga-kun?"

The boy smiled and nodded amicably at the girl. The rest of the meal went normal for the family. Ranma and his father fought their own plates while Akane would try to excuse the mess to the guest and fight for the civility of the house.

Ryoga finished his plate, offering his thanks to Kasumi for the food and aiming all his attention to the pretty cook. The pigtailed boy wondered about his rival's demeanor and the looks he gave everywhere except at his fiancé. "Ryoga, buddy . . .Are you Ok?"

The boy ignored his concern and his nerves began to show again. "M-Mr. Tendo . . .I . . .I, would like to . . ." His voice threatened to leave and when everyone stared back at him, making the boy the central point of attention, he felt like running away.

The youngest Tendo noted the same change Ranma did, but she never put one and one together when Ryoga tried to express his love for her. Nabiki stopped her boring stares at the table after her sixth sense told her something juicy was about to happen.

With all the family's attention centered on him, the one completely clueless was the eldest daughter, accepting her "prime" as desirable candidate for any type of amorous situations had passed. Still, the fanged boy resolved to rely on the only rule for this dire moment when he focused internally.

His mind kept repeating those words. "_I am in control of my life . . .I am in control of . . ."_ The mantra forced him to "just do it" He would fight the consequences and the humiliation when they'd come, but until then . . .He had to try.

"I would like to ask your daughter on a date . . ." The boy sighed in relief. It was too early since he had no idea how Soun Tendo would get after asking, but the first step was done. Ryoga looked around. . . Everyone stared at him, showing different moods.

Nabiki mentioned something like "Finally . . .The boy decided to talk . . ." Genma frowned and closed his eyes, waiting for his son to intervene. . .Akane gasped and opened her eyes as big as she could and Ranma turned red, hoping to pull him out of the house and beat him up.

"Well young man . . .That is all good and all, but Akane-Chan is engaged and I don't think it would be appropriate . . ." The pigtailed boy tried to smile at his misfortune, but he always had a soft spot for his rival . . .You could even say, he saw him as a close friend.

Akane blushed ashamed at the awkward situation he ended up and got up from the table, trying to change the subject, but Ryoga tilted his head and frowned at the patriarch. That froze everyone in place since no one expected that face. . .More like a panic expression was in their mind.

"No Sir. . .I am not asking for a date with Ranma's fiancé . . .I'm asking for a friendly date with Kasumi-san . . ." Soun blinked quietly at the fanged guest, while the rest of the family stared dumbfounded at his request.

The first thing Ranma thought was "_Nice save man"_ but when Ryoga stared at the brown haired girl with decisive attitude, he was forced to re-evaluate his friend's actions. "Ryoga, buddy. . .I don' think your askin' to the right girl. . .I think . . ." he was left alone with his remark when the fanged teenager ignored any other comment. . .Looking for the father's answer.

On the other hand, Akane felt a tingling sensation in her mind. This was a serious invitation towards her older sister. . .She should be thrilled for him after being alone on the road for so long. . .Yet, that nagging feeling kept pushing another thought in.

If there was some indication of his new treatment towards her, it was the title "Ranma's fiancé." The words began to slowly sink into the minds of the presents. Genma accepted the deal since his precious plan wasn't in danger while Nabiki kept staring at him, doubting the new boy.

Kasumi coughed some of the tea she was sipping in that exact moment and looked between her father and the boy. She looked down and a tiny smile tucked upwards on her lips. "I. . .I guess a friendly date could be Ok . . ." The boy's smile grew even bigger and he bowed at the girl.

Something hit Akane deep in her heart. His friend, Ryoga Hibiki directed all his attention to her oldest sister instead of her. When the boy began to loosen up, he unpacked his special bag while talking only to the eldest Tendo, forcing Akane's feeling sunk even deeper.

If there was one thing the youngest Tendo loved, were the knickknacks he brought from far and wide. This time, he gave several strange and rare spices to the browned haired girl. He talked about dishes made of exotic plants and even promised to take her on one of those fancy restaurants.

When the bag almost emptied, the boy pulled two small boxes. One, he gave to Nabiki and the other to her. Akane opened the box excitedly and deflated when seeing a shell from the ones sold on the beach, a few miles away from Nerima.

"Ranma told me once you like those shells Akane-san . . .I got it for you this morning when I ended up accidentally at the beach . . ." The comment felt uninteresting and bland, like he bought it out of compromise more than by feeling.

This was beyond any rational explanation for the pigtailed boy. The teenager. . .His rival. . .Was "dumping" his fiancee and moving on before his eyes?. . .He could live with that, but something hit him hard as well. . .Something he didn't realize until later.

Nabiki wondered about hers and the girl opened it. The emerald encrusted in a small sunflower reflected perfectly her face back at her, making the girl gasp at the gift. "How? . . ." The boy smiled and confessed his sin at the cold heartened Tendo. "It took me some time, but some of your friends tell me you are not the cold and cruel woman everyone makes you out to be. . .One of them even told me of your weakness for shiny emeralds and sunflowers. . ."

The detail wasn't the price or the expense on the gem . . .She noticed his eyes staring at her soul. There was something she guarded closely and that was to hide any weakness. This gift made her eyes soften. . . There were no tears, but the brimming dance of her irises told him of her true feelings.

Soun was completely lost and with no words to express his mind, but Kasumi amazed them once again when she offered the date for the next day. Ryoga agreed and stood up, bowing and leaving the house. Ranma walked from side to side of the guest room, trying to piece together the new and improved fanged fighter.

"I can go an' see what's he doin' . . .But why . . .He finally is off 'kane, I don' need to stir things up . . ." A surge of curiosity drove him to run at the bathroom, splash himself and dress in that old outfit he had for such occasions. "I . . .I need to know . . ."

Later that afternoon, a tiny girl dressed in a pink gown, brown hair and glasses walked cautiously in front of the Hibiki home. The girl peeked through the front window and saw how Ryoga walked from one side of the living room to the other while holding a stack of books on his head.

"What's he doin' . . .?" The voice alerted him of someone looking inside but he ignored the comment when his teacher called him back to his lessons. The petite intruder kept rubbing her face against the window trying to see who else was with him, and when the glass gave up, the girl flew inside, falling against the boy in a heap.

Akira chuckled at the tangled limbs and the compromising position she landed on. The new arrival had her hands on the boy's chest and one of her legs in between his opened ones. They touched at waist level and blushed by the contact, plus, when he saw the size of her chest, Ryoga threatened to bleed from his nose. Ranma felt the upper hand and smiled, faking interest in the boy while pushing herself closer to his face, making her cleavage more revealing. "Oh I'm sorry . . .I was just looking around for this boy who people say is so handsome and nice . . ."

Ryoga stuttered for a second and tried to move away from the girl, but Ranma kept pushing against him as a way to punish him for his earlier visit. Akira scoffed madly at the meddling girl who kept ruining her cousin and future love's life, walking at the couple and separating them from each other forcibly. "Ryoga . . .We got work to do . . .And you Ranma . . .Go back to your house and leave us alone . . ."

The girl gaped at the name and giggled nervously at the strange girl. "Ranma? . . .I don't know who this Ranma is . . .I was just . . ." She couldn't finish when the little auburn haired girl pulled her wig, forcing the pigtail in plain sight. The disguise surely was flawless but this new comer seemed to know him somehow, making Ranma argue with her until more pressing matters called her attention.

The fanged boy felt his blood boil and his compromising position stopped being that way. "Ranma! . . .You . .. I'm going to . . ." The pigtailed girl jumped and prepared for the fight, but it never came. Akira kept observing the bandanna boy, making sure of their deal.

"Forget him . . .We have better things to do and little time left for them . . ." Ryoga's face faded into a quiet murmur of confusing words. Ranma tried to buy more time to see what was going on, but this time there was someone else butting in their fight. "What are you sayin' . . .?" Akira-Chan refused to keep playing this game, so she pushed the girl out of the house.

"Leave Ranma . . .You are not welcome here . . ." The girl felt the same pang Akane did when the boy turned around and ignored her cries for a fight or the goading with her female body. She shouldn't feel like that, but something made her self-conscious.

That night, the two teens lain on their beds wondering about that hurting feeling. Akane thought about it from her perspective. "_I know I'm Ranma's fiancé and I do like him a lot, but when Ryoga-kun comes and visits me, is just for me . . .My admirer and friend, that makes me feel so proud . . .Makes me feel like an attractive girl. . .Ranma could never show me that . . .I miss Ryoga's attentions . . ."_

The pigtailed boy had his own meditative state while ignoring his father's snores. "_I am a man! . . .I don' need to feel hurt or offended 'cuse he ignores me . . .I'm good looking and I'm beautiful when transformed. He dares to treat me like an useless rag with no self esteem, well he is goin' to pay . . .I'll make him call me pretty . . .I swear I'll do it."_

His fist hit the bedroll rumbling the floor and waking an angry panda at his side. His father hit him with a sign so hard, the pigtailed teenager fell in a thud from the slap. The two Saotomes Snored comfortably after the incident. The next morning, the girl and the boy rushed as usual to school. When walking by the park, they noticed Ryoga walking checkers in a leash and they stopped to see him so calm.

At first, he bent down, petting his dog with care and than walked to the seat nearby. Akane and Ranma stared at the moves his friend was making with no idea of the reason. Suddenly, a girl in her running outfit stopped and cooed the funny looking dog.

"Aw. . .She is so cute! . . .What's her name?" The boy offered his side of the seat and they began to talk about dog breeds and exercises. "Well . . .Looks like Ryoga is getting out of his shell . . ." The comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but Ranma hated his witty responses sometimes.

"Yes . . .I think he outgrew us and is moving on with his life . . ." Akane's remark passed with fury through her mind which in turn made his fiance even more uncomfortable. In that moment, the pigtailed boy fumed, starting to walk towards his rival. "Hey you! . . .What's the big idea? . . .Are you tryin' to date my girlfriend's sister and this girl at the same time? . . ."

The girl stood up enraged, walking at the pigtailed, martial artist while readying an open palm. "How dare you! . . .We meet every other day and he offered me to walk my dog to the vet . . .He never mentioned anything about a date with me, only to show me his own pet . . ." The young woman raised her hand ready to slap him, but stopped and considered the action not worth it.

She turned away from the insolent boy, bowing before the fanged teen and waving away. The girl turned one last time before leaving, aiming her rant to her aggressor. "I wish I had the chance though. . ."

Ryoga stood from the seat, turned around and began to walk away with one hand in a pocket while guiding checkers with the other one. The youngest Tendo felt the need to fight for her friend to a point where her concern was clearly visible. "Ryoga-kun_ . . ._Is everything Ok? . . ." The boy wanted to run at her side and assure the girl there was no one but her in his mind, but he was learning to respect himself and to gain his self-esteem back.

"Don't worry Akane-san . . .Everything is great . . ." Answered without looking at them . . .Walking into the distance. Akane trembled in ire, looking at her "boyfriend" with hurt eyes. "You and your big ideas . . .Whatever you did to him, now is too late . . .I . . .I really hate you Ranma . . ." She walked away to the school alone, leaving an even more distressed boy wondering what he did this time.

That afternoon, A very well dressed Ryoga Hibiki arrived to the Tendo House in a big, black car. Soun let him pass and an incredibly, beautiful girl walked stairs down. Her dress was one of those pieces you never use until the right time.

Ryoga bowed and asked for her hand, setting a band on one of the fingers. "Don't worry Kasumi-san . . .This is just a friendship ring . . .Nothing else . . ." The girl blushed and smiled at the gesture. They left while a jealous Akane and Ranma stared madly at the couple.

They had laughs and drove all over the expensive locales outside Nerima. The boy knew Kasumi liked older boys, but asked her to keep him as a friend and hoped for possible, future dates but nothing serious. The girl agreed and the tour through the famous Japanese cuisine finalized almost at midnight.

The car stopped at the entrance and the couple entered the house. An angry Akane and Ranma waited impatiently on the living room at the late teenagers. Kasumi wondered about their angry moods but believed they were the result of their fights so she went on with the main plan, taking the lead in the date. . .Something no one expected now.

The feeling was surreal. The pigtailed boy and the youngest Tendo guarded defiantly the house's honor, but when Ryoga smiled and bowed at the girl, Kasumi asked for the last part of the date. "If it's Ok with you . . .It would be my honor . . ."

Ryoga is a tall boy and they reached the same height without any problems. The boy nodded respectfully at their judges and went back to his mission. He put in practice the same move trained with Akira. The girl flew from one side to the other, dropping a few inches below the boy and staring at his sweet, brown eyes. Then, their lips moved closer and closer until they sealed the date with the tenderness of friendship. Their kiss was soft and their heads locked perfectly side by side. Akane blushed and tears began to fall while Ranma's eyes danced at the moist but refused to shed any.

Ryoga waited but Kasumi kept deepening the kiss until finally letting go. They both blushed and the boy kissed her again on her forehead. "Thank you Kasumi-Chan . . .That was amazing . . ." Ryoga bowed at the other two and left the place, ignoring their hurting hearts.

The oldest Tendo floated to her bedroom, closing it softly after the marvelous date. The pigtailed boy tried to think of a way to take his ex-rival down a few notches. The Hibiki place was well known and the boy had no restrictions to go in and out as he pleased.

"_I swear . . .I do this for my honor . . .Even if I loose it all, he will call my name. . ." _Later that night, the boy sneaked into the Hibiki residence and slowly entered his room. Ryoga lain asleep on his bed, happy with how great his life was turning out.

With a low whispering, Ranma forced him out of his slumber and into reality. He knew this could be dangerous but his pride never let him think ahead. "Ryoga . . .Wake up, you idiot . . ." The boy opened his eyes and stared at those blue orbs he fought for tireless days.

"Ranma? . . .What are you doing here?" The girl lifted his blanket and slid at his side. "Ok buddy, you win . . .I want to see what the others see in you . . .C'mon . . .I know you like me like "this" and I swear I won't tell a soul . . ."

In her mind, Ranma begged for a simple romantic word Ryoga would offer her. When he would say anything like it, she would jump away and humiliate him back to his depressive self. On the other hand, Ryoga learned from Akira about how Ranma operated and he knew from experience how dumb he gets when his pride and ego are hurt. . .But to think he would stoop this low it was beyond his belief.

"So, you're willing to loose your virginity as a girl with me? . . .Would you go that far to know me?" The question didn't sound romantic at all and he knew something had to be done. "Yes . . .Tell me what do you feel when seeing me like this and I will accept you in my life . . .I really like you . . ."

Ryoga felt attracted to the girl even when knowing she was a guy, but his honor to his cousin and the possible trap the pigtailed girl's twisted mind would always think, made him doubt her intentions. "Fine Ranma . . .I will get what you want but not now . . .I need to think it over . . ."

The girl refused to give this much control away, so she tried to push her dire situation into a more sensual and closer way. Slowly, button after button snapped opened from the red, Chinese blouse and the cleavage gave Ryoga a new test for survival. The boy stopped her before finishing the job and looked at her demanding eyes.

"Why are you doing this Ranma? . . .You are so manly and would never stoop this low . . .Why do you want to trick me?" The girl felt cornered at that point, but she had to prove his devotion to her greatness. "Cuse I want to feel what a girl feels . . .I want to experience this girl's sensations . . .C'mon Ryoga . . ."

The fanged boy knew this would break him, so he took the last line of defense. "Give me until the day after tomorrow . . .I swear, I'll make you feel like a woman before my time expires . . ." Ranma tried to push forward but the boy got up of bed and left the house from then on.

The pigtailed girl scoffed and her flushed face made her realize she needed relief. "Damn Idiot . . .To refuse this body is just not human . . ." The girl ran back to the Tendo house and into a cold shower trying to forget the "supposedly" aftertaste from her sensual talk. The next day, Akira found Ryoga asleep outside the house.

"What are you doing here? . . ." The boy stretched his arms and asked her to lead him to the bathroom while explaining Ranma's behavior during the night. "Wow . . .I am amazed at your will. Rama is very attractive and can seduce pretty much everyone. . ." He hated that but it was true after all.

Akira clenched her teeth at how everything was turning against her wishes when the Saotome boy wanted things his way. The girl envisioned a place where nothing would go wrong, but it looked like they really were destined to be a couple in most of the places she visited.

Still, she promised to try and gain what she forged from the beginning. . .His loyalty and love for her and if she needed to teach Ranma a lesson, she would do it happily. . .Hoping Ryoga with be aboard with it.

"Yes, but once I recovered my self-esteem, I felt in control of the situation . . .Barely." The girl wondered about his last response and wanted to know his thoughts. "What are you planning to do?" The boy sighed and squinted his eyes at the question.

"I think I'm going to teach him a lesson . . ."

In the morning, a sleepy Ranma and a rushing Akane flew through the streets trying to reach school in time. The Tendo girl saw how her fiancé kept yawning and closing his eyes, and tried to apologize for her angry retorts.

Ranma was mostly asleep and running in automatic when a bucket of water forced him to wake up. The boy searched for the person splashing indiscriminately at people, but her eyelids kept pushing down. At the school's entrance, the girl almost fell to the ground, but strong arms grabbed her and held tightly in place.

Ranma felt the warm embrace and immediately thought of Ryoga. Noises of cheering and laughs made the girl slowly comeback to reality, only to see Kuno hugging her and grasping her breasts indecently with his hands.

The girl screamed, setting herself free in an instant, she looked around and saw how the students were in the classrooms booing her through the windows, Akane yelling from inside the building and Kuno apologizing profusely. "Forgive me my pigtailed girl . . .I had to skid away to save you from falling . . .After that boy told me of your need for a knight . . .I, Tatewaki Kuno . . .Blue thunder from Furinkan high school appointed myself as your personal knight in shining armor . . ."

Ranma knew who told that creep of her "need for a knight" and, knowing the rest of the day would be standing outside holding buckets, the girl rushed out of the school grounds and to the Hibiki house. A few blocks away, she saw the lost boy training his speech before the other redheaded pest.

The redhead fumed, breathing through her nose and pushing everything and everyone aside. There was only one boy in her sights ignoring even the smaller redheaded girl with her impetus to stop her. As soon as Akira raised her hand, Ranma stared her down angrily.

The Hibiki girl could have fought her easy but she promised herself to keep away from Ranma's affairs in other worlds so, she let him do the talk hoping she would goad her into it. . .Then, it would be a fair beating she was in for. It didn't happen like that when the accusation came directly at the fanged boy.

"You! . . .You told that bastard about last night . . .How could you? . . ." Ryoga blinked and tried to piece his involvement in the case. "I'm sorry Ranma, but I don't know what are you talking about . . ." The pigtailed girl lunged at him, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall fueled by her feelings of betrayal.

"Don't lie to my face . . .You told Kuno that I needed a knight to make me happy . . ." The girl growled and jumped at the boy even closer. Ryoga saw her coming and stared at Akira, waiting for her signal. Her cousin re-enforced the details of their deal, giving him a new lesson to be learned though. "Sorry Ryoga, remember what the teacher said . . .No hitting a girl." He gaped at the rule, after all, Ranma wasn't really a girl but he was missing the point.

"But . . .But she is not a . . ." Akira nodded and he understood the principal of the lesson. Ryoga never lifted his fists, accepting every hit with the fury of his opponent. The hurt and humiliation from the other students made her use the chestnut fist on him relentlessly, clearly seeing how every punch pressed the non-existent guard on the boy. When her defenseless opponent fell to a knee, her demands turned even angrier. "Ryoga! . . .Fight me back . . .Don't stand just there . . .I want my rival back . . .Now!" Akira just stared and crossed her arms around her chest.

Ryoga understood and his attitude didn't change, getting up and staring at the scorned female. A few minutes later, a beaten Ryoga lain bleeding on the ground while a tired Ranma stared hurt at the fighter. "No! . . .I want you back . . .I don' want someone who respects me as a girl . . .You never saw me as one . . ." That feeling crept from nowhere into her mind, forcing her to recoil back in a somewhat sense of fear by something strange in her. " . . .Don' . . .Please, don' change . . ."

Ryoga cleaned his bloodied face and stood up. "Sorry Miss . . .I don't know who told Kuno that about you, but it wasn't me . . .Please, I apologize for any inconvenience from my part." The common courtesy and the respectful manners made the girl tremble inside. He was the last hope, making her a guy without any matter on her gender . . .The pang took new heights and the girl just walked away as the defeated one.

At home, Akane questioned Ranma from where she had gone. The girl told her of what she did and the brunette bared her teeth angrily. "Damn it Ranma . . .Always lunging at the fight first. Diasuke and Hiroshi were talking about a new play for the school and they mentioned a new "knight" role for your female side when they saw you perform that last time . . ."

Ranma closed her eyes and damned her rushed judgment. The girl sighed and went to change into a boy. The rest of the afternoon passed uneventful, until when Nabiki-san ran stairs down and she looked radiant. "Nabiki-Chan, where are you going so pretty?"

"I couldn't believe Ryoga when he asked Kasumi out, so I confronted him about it and he told me it would be great if I could accept a friendly date like the one they had. Kasumi thinks is Ok and I'm intrigued on the boy . . .Let's see how can he show me a good time." Her smile implicated expensive dinners and extravagant tours . . .Something she always believed worth it.

The knock came and Nabiki stared at a bruised Ryoga waiting on the door. He was wearing a decent suit, but his face looked like hell. "What happened to you? . . .!" The boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders faking innocence. "I . . .I fell . . ." Both boys looked at each other and Akane snarled at Ranma.

Ryoga waved his hands negatively, dismissing the accident without importance. The pigtailed boy blushed, but he had nothing to say. Akane ignored him from that day, trying to avoid more fights and the couple left that afternoon.

A couple of miles from the city, a blanket extended on the grass in front of a field full of sunflowers gave them the spectacle he waited to share with the girl. The place was calm and only the noises from the crickets filled the air.

Nabiki couldn't believe how beautiful everything seemed and her question aimed at his feelings. "Tell me Ryoga-kun . . .The truth . . .A friend might have told you about the emerald, but no one knew of my fascination with simple things like sunflowers."

The boy laughed and answered her truly and nervously. "I . . .I get lost sometimes outside town. And most of those times I meet a lot of people . . .There is this man who works checking tickets on a train . . .He told me about you when I mentioned about the Tendo Dojo.

"He said . . .That girl like simple things in life, she stared at those sunflowers like reading the subtle details in their beauty. A boy ran at her and offered an orange if I recall correct, and the girl accepted that small glimpse of humanity . . .She must be a really good person . . ."

Nabiki giggled and found that hidden, warm spot on his chest. "Ryoga-Kun . . .Could this be something more than just a friendly date?" The boy never felt this confused about girls. There was only one in his life and now a few more found him worth to share a relationship.

This time he noticed the beauty in other girls and the amazing things they could offer besides manners or looks. Nabiki for instance. . .She is very beautiful but her demeanor as cold and calculate turned her into an evil being when in reality the lost boy found pieces of shining light displaying her true soul.

"It could be, but we are too young still . . .I want to enjoy my life and to have many friends I can rely on . . ." The girl agreed the answer was well thought and accepted his friendship with something probably more in the future.

Her face contemplated something you don't see in a busy town. The girl looked at the boy with quizzing wonder when the day began to die down and a flurry of meteorites began to rain down in the firmament. "How did you know?" The boy didn't even noticed the majesty from the light show.

Ryoga stared at the beautiful girl sitting besides him, and the astounded eyes she placed on the show . . .Like a child finding everything with a new light. "I didn't . . .But I guess the heavens wanted you to see them like this . . ."

The romantic comment made the girl confide in him. There was nothing any of the other boys could do to make her feel this in touch with her soul, and the Hibiki lost boy shared it all from the heart. The girl frowned and smiled at him, she felt that need to kiss him right there and then, but still, she wanted to know about certain small details in her family.

"Tell me Ryoga-kun . . .Are you going to date Akane next . . .?" The boy was eager to go for the "forbidden fruit" but he shook the idea away and stared back at the girl. "No . . .I am tired of trying my luck with her and she looks contempt with Ranma . . .I want to know other girls in a friendly way, then . . .I'll decide whom to court . . ."

The middle Tendo couldn't contain her smart judgement from their conversation, making it an interesting one. "Safe answer, I'll give you that, but . . .What about Ranma? . . .Are you planning to date "her" too?" The boy's face changed into a questionable manner now. "What is it with Ranma and me? . . .Is everyone thinking we have something in common or something?"

The girl smiled and began to make her case while pulling a stack of photos from her purse. "Well, besides the great business opportunity, I think there's something here. I am good at what I do and I have so many evidence of your "secret romance" . . ."

The boy found the choice in words funny and moved his arms back, to help him support the possible lengthy explanation. "Romance? . . .We are talking about a prideful, egotistical boy who thinks everyone "must" like him or her. . .I have seen him "let" others grab her from behind . . .Especially that Kuno guy. You think, a well versed master of the anything goes would be easily hugged the way that boy does?"

The girl chuckled and guided her first proof. "Oh . . .So you are jealous of others when they court Ranko?" The fanged boy frowned at the name, but shrugged it, knowing she referred at Ranma, somehow. "No . . .Is not jealousy . . .Is common sense, besides . . .What proof do you really have of any personal feelings from me to "her" . . .?"

The girl showed him the photos she took when the master calligraphist used his ink on the boy. "Like I said . . .I'm good at what I do and no one saw me sneaking around and taking the pictures. . .Look here . . .Ranma is on the roof and suffering when you asked for his help."

"And here, he's feeling the weight of your pain when you ran away from Akane saying only goodbye." The boy stared at his eyes and indeed, he looked worried and almost in pain like he was at the time.

"That doesn't prove . . ." His rebuttal stopped the moment Nabiki popped a recorder, playing its contents. "Poor Ryoga . . .The fool even cried . . .I was supposed to help him, he came for me and I let him down . . .I must think of a way to do it . . .There must be a way I can only . . .Yes! . . .There is a way only "I" can do it."

The click of the recorder made the boy snap at the conversation. "He went and changed into that volleyball player girl when something came to his mind . . .His girl type would always make you weak, and he knew that . . ." The photos kept coming with several times where either Ranma fought for his friendship or Ryoga showed his interest.

"Ranma even told me of a time when she almost gets it . . .In the cave made of ice. She closed her eyes and waited for the last attack, but it never came . . .When she opened them again, you were cradling her in your arms and she felt the warm, fuzzy feeling of a friend."

The boy stuttered and tried to think of ways to refuse the situations though. "Well . . .What was I suppose to do . . ."She" almost gets killed!, and for what? . . .To fight one on one with something freezing her to death?" The girl giggled, pointing out his desire to protect her.

"Have you noticed you are calling him as a "her" . . .?" The boy blushed and turned around, looking away. "I'm sorry . . .New habits and all. . .But even if there could be something. . .I could never disrespect "him" like that, and besides, I promised to my cousin never try anything romantic with Ranma. . ."

The shower began to subside and the lights of the city called them for the last part of the date. "Anyway . . .Why are we talking about him if I'm with you right now?" The bobbed hair girl smiled at the change of his words when finally defeated.

The girl closed the gap and pecked him on the lips quickly. "Hibiki . . .It's an honor having a date with you and yes . . .I would love to go out another time as well. . ." The boy bared his fangs happily and accepted her commanding request.

"Thank you Nabiki-Chan . . .I really appreciate this . . ." Both teenagers picked the blanket and walked holding hands back at the Tendo Dojo. The scene at the house was a bit different this time. Soun and Genma joined the two teenagers in wait for the dating couple.

When they arrived, Nabiki offered him to join her in the living room. Her father had always a soft spot for his girls and when someone he trusted was trying to play with their feelings, the big headed monster was bound to make an appearance.

"Where in the hell were you two! . . ." The patriarch blinked several times when not his, but Ranma's demanding tone called the shots in his house. "W-What he said . . .!" Nabiki walked at his side and let the boy surround her waist with his arm.

"Dad . . .Do you doubt me? . . .Has Ryoga-kun given you any indication of mistrust in the past. . ." The father wanted to point out his nefarious behavior for Akane and his pet pig, but he promised to Kasumi not to tell a thing until the boy would do so on his own.

"Well . . .Besides that other "thing" . . .No . . .There is nothing wrong with his behavior." Soun regarded the boy as trustworthy and accepted him in the house so his behavior diminished the anger fueled by the pigtailed guest. "Good . . .We we'll address that "thing" later on . . .In the meanwhile we have some more talking to do, if you'll excuse us."

The way they walked into the other room made Ranma fume even more and Akane blinked mostly at the last comment. "Thing? . . .What thing?" The pigtailed boy followed them, but a hand stopped him at the entrance. "Saotome . . .This is a personal meeting . . .You would be the third wheel you know?"

Blue eyes never left brown, Ranma felt hurt for some reason and he planned to make it clear. "Ryoga . . .I have your promise . .Remember . . ." The boy left and the girl questioned his conversation. "And what promise would that be?"

"Let's just say "she" tried to seduce me and was getting really good at it. . .I couldn't find a way to get her off, so I promised to court her like I did with you and Kasumi . . .But it was just an excuse, I swear . . ." Nabiki loved intricate situations in life so the girl made him follow the only rule he based his life on.

"But Ryoga-kun . . .You promised, and that is an honor bound deal . . .I thought you guys were good with loyalty to your code and honor. . ." Her smile told him clearly of her intentions. Ryoga gaped at the trap he set on himself by mistake. With a doubtful tone, the boy hated the next question, but the girl forced his hand, giving him no choice in the matter. "You really want me to try and ask "her" out . . .?"

The girl stood up from the couch, walking out of the room while answering his request. "No need to . . .I will do it for you." Before Ryoga could stop her, Nabiki walked outside the living room and stairs up, to the guest room. "Knock, knock . . .Ranma? . . .Are you busy?" Like a lighting, the boy opened the door an peeked his head out.

"What! . . .Is he bothering you? . . .let me handle him an' . . ." The girl shushed him and pulled him out of his room. "No, he's behaving respectfully, but we've been talking about your little promise and . . .Well, I think if he did that deal, than he should honor it. . .Than again, I'm sure you would never let him court you in the same way than us. . ."

The sentence wasn't over when a splash told her of the new girl in town. "Hell yeah! . . .He owes me big time . . ." The redheaded girl rushed stairs down and met the young man, gaping at her. "C'mon Ranma . . .You don't want to do this . . ."

The nervousness on the boy made her feel that rush, like a drug addict feels when basking in the effects. "_Look at 'im so vulnerable and weak . . .Yes! That's what I needed. . .To see him worshiping me . . ." _The girl entered the room while crossing her arms_._

"Well Ryoga-kun . . .Where are you plannin' to take me out?" The smile made her feel empowered and in control of her prey. Ryoga's flushed face didn't help him one bit either so he rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. "Fine. . .I am taking you out on a date, but you will follow me, you hear?"

"An' how am I suppose to do that . . .In the first try you must likely will vanish from my sight. . ." Every bit of humiliation about his self-esteem and directionless problem gave her the power she needed to keep him at bay.

"Don't worry about that . . .Have I got lost all this time.?. . Remember, I'm the one leading them around and not the other way." Ranma blinked at the answer, she didn't expect that from the nervous boy but still, she felt in charge of his luck.

"Fine . . .I'll follow you wherever you want to take me, but it has to be fancy an' all that . . ." the boy agreed and bowed respectfully at them. Past midnight, Ryoga arrived to the Hibiki residence where his family awaited patiently.

The boy entered his home and sat besides Akira. "I don't get it . . .Why would you make me date Ranma if the condition for our pact was to never try anything romantic with "her" . . ." The girl sighed at the predictable redhead.

"Cuse if we don't, she'll keep pushing until something real could happen between you two. . .I know how she thinks Ryo, and Ranma does not fall in love right away. She gets very competitive and prideful to the point where she'll sacrifice the things she protects the most in the end."

"Tomorrow, we'll follow the plan and we'll get rid of her definitively . . .By the way, how's that GPS wristband coming along."

"Wow . . .I never knew these things existed. . . It's a life saver." The girl agreed and knew this would be the worst part of her idea. "That's right . . .They don't. It took me a lot of money to develop one prototype just for you. . .Now remember, this is your strongest test. . .I know you like her in that special way, but I know you can do better. . ."

The girl blushed and moved closer to her cousin. "Ryoga . . .I was wondering . . ." The way she looked at him made him feel more than just a relative watching another. Ryoga understood what she tried to accomplish but he had to act directly at the point.

"Aki-Chan . . .For some reason you are attracted to me . . .Aren't you?" The girl bit her lower lip and felt the immediate rejection coming straight at her. The girl lowered her eyes and moved away, overpowered by her loss.

Oddly enough, Ryoga moved at her side and brought her to his arms, embracing her closely. "Hey . . .Don't run away . . .Weren't you the one teaching me how to face my fears? . . .Now tell me everything . . .Please, I deserve to know."

The girl told him all she could before the pushing sensation of her tears. In the last part, she felt the need to let him know of "her" state. "Ryoga . . .I really promised to protect you and watch over you, but I have fought for so long that you are in my mind constantly. . ."

"The other reason is . . .Well . . .I-I'm not really a girl . . .You see. . .Is like this." The story made him gasp and blink. . .praise and gape at adventures he never expected to hear in this lifetime. He suddenly stopped her and brought her even closer.

"You're who you are and I don't care if you were a guy or not. Thanks for trusting me Aki-Chan. . .I would like to know you better . . .Would you like to date me after Ranma learns her lesson?" The girl giggled and accepted his offer.

The next day happened to be a Saturday. Akane demanded angrily at her fiancé for a reason for his date with her friend and his hurried demeanor to dress provocatively. "Ranma. . .Don't you think that's the reason he hates you so much?"

"I swear. . .Sometimes I don't know how can you validate your manhood when accepting this humiliation." The boy looked at several dresses on Akane's bed. Some were cut too high and others opened from the back. . .So many decisions to make at the moment.

"I'm tellin' you 'kane. . .This ain't a date, date. . .I am goin' to teach him a lesson an' than walk back here. . .This is a matter of honor an' I am manly enough . . This is just a tool, nothing else. . ." His tongue stuck out from the busy looks he gave on the attires.

"Well at least, if you are going to try clothes, change into your girl. . .You creep me out staring at women's clothes while in your boy form. . ." The girl walked out of her room and left him alone with his thoughts. The day passed uneventful for the family until a letter came addressed to Ranma.

Nabiki and Kasumi joined her sister and the three questioned the pigtailed boy diligently. "What does he want you to do?" The pigtailed boy read the letter several times until making sure of the instructions and went upstairs to change.

"He wants me to meet him outside, apparently he feels threatened by Pops and Soun and prefers me to go a block away from the house. . ." The well dressed girl paced carefully through the house and into the street. Her father tried to convince her to give up such unmanly behavior, but the girl insisted on her honor first and foremost.

"Pops! . . .I do this to teach him a lesson . . .It ain't like a real date or nothin' . . ." The pigtailed beauty didn't count on the day and it was too late when she realized a lot of young people walked at her side on the street towards a big festival opening in the district. The celebration clearly aimed at couples since red shaped hearts themed most of the signs to the place.

"What's goin' on? . . ." Ranma asked at no one in particular, but one of the boys walked close by and asked her to accept a date with him. Ranma kept giggling and walking away from the house, nervous by the looks in the boys. "No . . .Thank you, but I'm waitin' for someone else . . .That's too kind, but I can't . . .No, thanks . . ." The apologies kept dropping and the boys kept trying again and again.

At the end of her predicament, the redheaded girl realized how alone she was in the middle of the park. Most of the teenagers found a girl accepting their invitation and the only solitary teen was Ranma. The worse part happened when Diasuke and Hiroshi walked with their respective girls and blushed at the beautiful cross-dresser.

"R-Ranma? . . ." The girl turned around and saw how their companions recognized the redhead from school. "Hiro . . .Isn't "he" the guy from school . . .The one who transforms into that weird girl?" The boy tried to be helpful but the festival Ranma wasn't aware of, began to attract the young lovers.

"I . . .I . . ." The girls never let them talk and they giggled at the now trembling girl. "What a pervert! . . .Come girls, take a good look at him! . . ." Ranma felt the painful feeling when being ridiculed by teens her own age. The girl tried to walk away, but this wasn't the outcome she hoped for the night.

From a block away, Ryoga felt her pain and agony. The boy begged with his eyes and Akira felt terrible about how things turned out. History played an important role not only on the eternal fanged girl, but on Ryoga as well. This was the worst thing it could happen to his best friend. . .Whether he wanted to ridicule him or not. "Fine . . .Go . . .But don't be too friendly Ok?" The boy smiled and bowed at her cousin.

Ranma hugged herself from the pretty dress and the demeaning looks from those she knew at school. The girl walked slowly back until hitting the wall and than, felt like giving up . . .Maybe move on to another city. . ." Ryoga's rushing steps made him feel the heaviness on the pigtailed girl's humiliation to a point where he forgot what he intended in the first place.

"There you are . . .Sorry I'm late Ranma. . ." The girls saw a handsome boy dressed in a tux, directing his words at the perverted boy. "Excuse me . . .You know who "he" is right? . . ." The boy grabbed Ranma from the hand and bowed even more reverently before the rest of the onlookers.

"Well of course. . ."She" is my date. . ." All the girls felt bad for the poor boy and the lie the pigtailed girl tried to impugn on him. One walked to where they were standing and tried to clear the situation. "I don't think you understand . . .He is . . ."

"She is Ranma Saotome. . .My friend and rival, Yes . . .We know each other for a long time and I would love to move on with our date. . ." The redhead didn't say a thing, she kept walking away silently for some time. After the embarrassing moment. Ranma snapped into reality.

"Ryoga . . .You could have let me drown. . .Why . . .?" The boy stared at those beautiful blue eyes and chuckled at her blush. "Cuse we are friends Ranma. . .I do consider you a friend, and. . ." The boy moved near her ear and whispered those words she needed to hear.

"You look amazingly pretty. . ." Her fists closed from the sheer sensation rushing in her mind. Ranma threw caution to the wind and jumped at him, hugging him for dear life. "I swear Ryoga . . .If you tell this to anyone . . .I'll . . .I'll . . ."

There was no leverage this time. The girl closed her eyes and went with the feeling to share an intimate moment with her close friend. Ryoga blushed and touched her cheek with his lips. "I-I don't think I could kiss you, but a peck means nothing right?" The redhead didn't care for the implications. "I don' care Ryoga. . .I'm trusting you here buddy, so . . .Don't disappoint me." They stayed in that embrace for as long as they could remember. Teens and couples alike stared and giggled at the weird boys, but some agreed they looked cute together.

Akira felt depressed but knew they meant to be close like this in other planets. "Guess is time for me to look for another Ryoga . . ." The girl walked into the night . . .Alone and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening went pretty decent after the near fiasco, Ryoga intended to humiliate Ranma to a point where he would never use his female powers against him, but the date took a more friendly turn when both became used to each other.

In the festivity, many couples tried to socialize and learn how to behave in public. When the martial artists walked by the side of a gathering, they noted pairs of teens dancing at the tone of a romantic song played in the background.

"Is this a love festival or somethin' . . ." Said the redhead as the fanged boy looked at all the people holding hands and moving rhythmically around flowers and pink pieces of paper spread all over the place. "I don't know . . .I've been digging my nose in books and learning how to defeat my fear to girls that I didn't pay any attention to the calendar.

Ranma smiled and wondered at the well known progress in the boy. "An' how did you do it Ryoga. . .How did you beat it . . .I mean, you are Ryoga Hibiki . . .the lost boy." The boy rolled his eyes and focused on her eyes, the way her hair waved with the breeze and the little, shy moves she performed like a tomboyish girl.

"It took me a lot of guts and the help of my cousin. Seems she knows me a lot more than I do and her advice ringed true to a tee. One of the things I like the most, is to search the meaning of the behavior on a friend by looking intently at her beautiful eyes. . .Those eyes tell me how delicate and curious she is when changing into an astonishingly, attractive young lady."

Ranma slowly felt the warm tingling sensation running through her body when every word entered her ears and impregnated her mind with thoughts of cuddly clouds and fuzzy smiles. "I. . .I-I don' know what to say to that. . ."

The boy offered his hand and Ranma deepened the blush even more. "But. . ." Ryoga saw the determined reluctance in her sight, still, the boy felt there was just one more push in her direction. "My cousin told me of how talented and skillful you are when dancing. . .She mentioned about a boy trying to train you into high society dances and a strange way of eating at high speed. . .C'mon Ranko Tendo. . Would you honor me with this dance. . ."

The girl remembered Piccolo and that practice with their flexible mouths and all the perks coming with the training. Ranma knitted her eyebrows questioning his request. "And how do you know that name?" Ryoga smiled and stared back at her, never loosing his confidence.

"Kasumi-san told me of the little tomboyish girl who likes to bath in the koi pond when Mr. Saotome's wife visits the Dojo. . .I think it sounds cute in you. . ." His sneaking grin and the hints about her beauty made the girl feel special and that prideful little weakness inflated even more in her soul.

"Well . . .You are good. . .Ok, let's teach these people how to dance. . ." As a matter of fact, the young couple who most teenagers stared weirdly, began to move gracefully across the floor. As they danced and twirled from side to side, everyone began to walk aside, making a big circle around them both.

During half the song, all the presents cheered and made sounds of surprise at the well performed dance. When the piece ended. Ranma and Ryoga stared at the quiet crowd. "I. . .I think we broke 'em. . .Ryoga." The boy saw how some guys nodded with envy in their eyes blessing his luck and after they began to yell and congratulate them, he felt the pressure off.

"No, I think we are a success. . .Tired? . . .The date isn't over." The redhead laughed openly when all the girls passed by her and patted her shoulder in victory. "Ranma. . .That dress looks wonderful!. . . .Boy, I really should have dated you when I had the chance. . .Hey Saotome, you're the man!. . ."

Ranma never felt this accomplished before. People she knew respected her for what she did and not for the grotesque manipulation society makes about genders. Ryoga saw how those eyes brimmed with tears refusing to spill, but the sensation of realization as a woman made the girl turn on the charm even more.

"C'mon Ryoga. . .I want to enjoy myself like this. . .I want to be "me". . ." The boy lead her to the several food stands and her eyes sparkled with that boy's hunger. Ranko turned around and waited his nod, she could just go and make a pig out of herself, but this was their date after all. . .A new found respect brew between the teens in that night.

"Sure Ranko. . .Go and have fun, don't worry about anything. . ." The girl sped her steps and almost reached her destination but his hand grabbed her before going too far. She questioned his changing mind and a "what the hell!. . ." almost leaves her throat, but the boy walked near her and pulled a big yellow handkerchief.

"Hey! . . .I want you looking pretty, so no dirtying that nice dress. . ." She giggled at his occurrences but ignored the point. "Sure man. . .Thanks . . ." food on every stand began to empty after the twister known as Ranma pounced and handpicked every morsel and treat. The tuxedo boy walked right behind the girl, apologizing to the merchants and handing them wads of cash for the goods eaten.

At the last stall, the girl sat and enjoyed a Yakitori, a Takoyaki and a big watame, which were the attractions from the festival. Ryoga chuckled at the face full of cotton candy and bits of food smeared around her mouth, he walked closer after paying the bill and used the cloth to carefully clean her face.

This was the moment making the girl incredibly uncomfortable. She kept swatting his intent with a hand while juggling the rest of the food with the other. "Quit it Ryoga . . .C'mon! . . .They staring at us . . ." The boy shrugged and ignored the plead though.

"I don't care. . .This is our date and I won't let people see how messy you get when eating. . ." The pampering kept going until the pretty face appeared from its hiding place. "Ok I'm clean . . .Stop it already. . .!"

Ryoga pulled the cloth and set it back in his jacket, the boy walked away from her and into a carriage waiting on the road. Ranma blinked several times and tried to formulate a logic response. "Ryoga? . . .What are you doin' . . .?" The boy walked and opened the door for her.

"Well? . . .The date is not over yet. . .C'mon. . ." All the girls sighed loudly making the redhead inflate with pride and accept that rush even more. She smiled and walked by their side, watching some of them shoving their boyfriends and making jealous faces at her.

"How romantic . . .A carriage for only her. . .How lucky can you get. . .Look at him, they look amazing. . ." The praising made the walk a treat for the girl, who in that moment, forgot the real Ranma Saotome. "Where are you takin' me?"

"It's a surprise. . ." They drove to a more open and public place in Nerima. Hikarigaoka park celebrated the same festival into a much bigger holiday. Many teenagers from several schools assisted in pairs and some played games while others would throw small ribbons with names and good wishes in a lake near by.

The couple walked by the grassy fields and Ranma stared ecstatic at all the attractions. The place became sublime and romantic and that's when Ryoga let out his feelings. "Ranma. . ." The girl turned to see a boy nervous by something.

The time she waited for so long patiently to try and embarrass the boy came and went. That prideful devil sneaked in the recess of her mind and took over, ready for the declaration of love from him. "_Wait. . .This is getting out of hand. We are in good terms now . . .I intended to ridicule him and forced him to see me as a girl and he has, but this is goin' too far. . ."_

The girl rushed at his side trying to stop him from saying anything else, but he stopped her and closed his eyes at the moment. "Ranma, this is a taste of our friendship. . .I can't deny how much I like you, but you have responsibilities and I am not one of them. . .I know Akane-san is your fiancé and future wife and I commend you for it. . .Take care of her."

"But, I wanted this to be our little personal date. . .Not for love or as a couple. . .More like a friendly meeting that I would like to repeat in the future, If you feel like it. . ." The girl stared back at him stricken with doubt. She believed this to be the magical feeling women experience when in a romantic date, and maybe it was, but she was no ordinary girl after all.

"I. . .I see. . .Thanks Ryoga. . .I really enjoyed the date and yes . . .I would like very much to repeat it again, but. . ." The girl walked cautiously at him, her steps described her intentions for the end of an incredible night.

"Kasumi-san and Nabiki offered you a last gift for their dates. . ." Her flushed face wanted to make her stutter at those words, but she moved closer to him, with the impulse of her heart and the good behavior in the boy. "Am I loosin' this date without my. . .Kiss. . .?"

Both blushed furiously at the comment, Ryoga looked startled at the request while the girl looked to the side, hoping she didn't go too far. "Well. . .It would be my honor. . .But . . .Are you sure? . . I mean, I know you and I know you are more than Ranma Saotome. . .But I'll do it if you feel it's Ok. . ."

The girl nodded silently. No words and no backing out. This time, Ryoga grabbed the sides of her face and before aiming at her lips, he kept staring at those eyes. . .Waiting to meet his. "C'mon Ryoga. . .Do it. . ." The boy didn't move an inch. . .He demanded what he learned from those teachers and nothing would substitute his learning experience.

"Not until you see me. . .I want to see. . . "You". . .Not the girl. . .Not the boy. . .I want to see the soul inside the body. . ." Ranma's red face and trembling eyes told him she was about to run away, but she stood down and gave him what he asked.

Eyes met and the boy saw that essence in the depth of those blue Irises. Her dreams and goals. . .Her wishes to be free and to love. . .Everything lain there, offering willingly at his disposal. "Thanks Ranma. . .That's how I wanted to know you. . ."

The kiss began slow and wary of their breaths and the warm of their bodies. Ryoga stopped playing around and deepened the kiss into a locking of lips making the girl whimper in ecstasy. Ranma opened her eyes at the weak moan and her pupils begged for an apology. . .Ryoga's smile told her he didn't care one bit.

The kiss stopped, but they stayed glued to each other for a moment longer. Ranma kept her arms around and her whispering voice asked him for personal advice from the heart. "What do I do Ryoga. . .I like this feeling, but I am not . . .Me. . .I'm. . .Him. . ."

Ryoga sighed and cuddled on her red flaming hair. "I know. . .I know Ranma. If this gives you any help. . .I do like you no matter who you choose to be. . .Laugh at me or ignore me. . .I really do lo. . .like you. . ." Ranma got her answer and this was the right time to jump away and make her demeaning dance of victory, but she couldn't. . .This was so different from what she thought it would be.

"Damn it. . .I was supposed to make you eat those words, but I. . .I can't. . .I, think. . .No!. . .I do like you too. . .Damn!. . .Everything is against this, even when I know and feels is real. . ." Both boy and girl separated and walked back to the carriage holding hands.

"What's goin' to happen now Ryoga. . .I like doin' this. . ." The boy smiled, showing his signature fang. "I do too, but rest assured. . .I want to keep this with you. . .Go with Akane, have your life. . .I will do the same and if destiny agrees, than, we'll be together again . . ."

The way back gave chills to the girl and the boy felt the shivering. Ryoga took off his Jacket and wrapped it around the girl. This felt so perfect, "she" felt like her life was this. . . "Ryoga. . .If I were a complete girl, would you want to marry me?"

His eyes grew and his smile filled his face from the question. "Dummy. . .You "are" a girl. When Ranma Saotome "the boy" appears tonight, look into the mirror and note the subtle differences from Ranko and I don't mean the obvious ones. . ."

"I mean, the color of your eyes for example. I see a steel blue full of daring and reckless pride while Ranko has a deep, blue hue filled with dreams and aspirations. . ." The girl never heard that before and made her think about all other mannerisms she developed during her two gender sides.

"I'm sure you haven't noticed the way you sway when walking as Ranko and how straight and determined you do as Ranma. I don't know. . .Must be something hardwired in you or something. . ." The girl chuckled and both laughed after the comment.

"Ok . . .Ok, I get it. . .I try to lie to myself, but I really want to learn about this body you know?. . . Maybe the romantic stuff an' the small details a boy does with a girl." Her eyes exploded from the realization dawning in that second and she looked firmly back at him.

"Ryoga. . .Would you let me try them with you? . . .You know. . .Bein' boyfriend and girlfriend hidden from the rest?" The boy thought about it but this was a more serious commitment than a simple friendly date. "Ranma. . .I . . .I would love to, but you have Akane . . .And I have. . ."

The redhead waited for the end of that sentence. Her eyes begged for that answer after all they went through that night and hoped for her friend to be honest about his most intimate desires . "You . . .You have a girl?" Ryoga tried to clear his throat and he spoke clearly and honest at her.

"Ranma. . .Akira and I are going to be a couple. . .I like her a lot and I want to try. . .I could never lie to her. . .Even if I fell for you too . . ." The girl deflated, looking down at the floor. "Sure. . .I mean, it was a stretch anyway. . ." Her young companion held her close as he said into her ear. "No Ranko. . .Not by a long shot."

They arrived to the Tendo Home and the couple entered the house sad at their last conversation. "Then . . .I'll see you later . . .Friend?" The boy nodded and smiled at his title. "Yes, friend. . .I will see you around." They bowed each other and walked in separate ways.

Ranma walked into the living room looking at all the family staring with their own set of questions. "So M'boy . . .Did you make him acknowledge you as a fighter. . .Ranma-kun. . .I'm so glad that nightmare is over. . .Oh, my poor Akane-Chan suffered to no end."

The raven haired girl scoffed her dad's worries and stared at the newcomer with disdain. "Well? . . .Did you humiliate poor Ryoga-kun like you wanted? . . .I'm sure you had a laugh making him see you like an attraction didn't you?"

The poison in her words left Ranko asking the reason for the hate until Nabiki brought a videotape to the family meeting. "Ranma. . .I'm very impressed with your work. . .No one could be as cold as me and yet, here we are. . ." The girl popped the video in the player and the local news appeared in the recording, talking about teenagers in love and the festival at the Nerima Shrine.

In the background behind the reporter, Ranma and Ryoga danced at the pace of the romantic song. . .They looked close and enjoying each other's company. . .That's when the camera man zoomed in and fixed the feed at them alone.

The woman kept talking about how romantic they looked and the unprecedented moment in history. Akane signaled Nabiki to raise the volume at that precise frame and the scene displayed something making her veins freeze.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . .I have received information from one of the students who is friends with that girl. Apparently she "was" a boy who underwent transgender surgery. . .This is the first reported case for this kind of procedures to date. . .Poor guy. . .I hope he knows what is going on in his date. . .What! . . .He knows. . .Well! . . .This is something you don't see everyday . . .Back to you Misato-san. . ."

The tape stopped and Ranma stared, petrified at the T.V. set. Akane walked at her side and snapped her forcibly into reality. "By the way. . .Principal Kuno called. . .You are Ranko Tendo now and your records have been changed in school. . .Your female uniform will arrive tomorrow."

Genma flexed his muscles and bragged at the prowess of his son unknowingly. "Yes! . . .My son is famous . . .He is on TV an' everyone praise him as a celebrity. . .Finally!. . ." His friend of years walked with a big sweat drop showing his wrong assessment on the situation.

"Saotome-kun . . .I don't think he's been praised at all . . .As a matter of fact, he's been ridiculed on national TV. . ." The man fumed and demanded his own version of the facts. Ranma sighed and walked to the guestroom, defeated for her first try at understanding her curse secretly.

The girl changed into the boy and his eyes stared back in the mirror, remembering what Ryoga said. In fact, something hit him deep inside. Ranko was willing to play all out for the feeling to know what a girl would feel like.

Ranma hardened his eyes and his ire reached new heights. "This is all his fault! . . .Damn Ryoga and his stupid date . . .He will pay for this. . ." His subconscious told him those subtle differences between his two sides were what kept the boy in the lead with his manliness ans pride. Ranma's ego prevailed above everything else, just like Ranko's desire to be free.

At the same time, Ryoga arrived to his home. Akira looked into the nightly sky from the window upstairs. They met, and his feelings flared at the girl. "Ryoga. . .I know you love her, so . . .I'll let you be and. . ." She wanted to say her goodbyes. There was nothing left for her in that world, but the kiss forced her to re-think her strategy.

He lifted the small girl and dropped her gently on the bed, then he lay down at her side and stared at those strange red eyes with fascination. The girl felt the blush creep in her face, feeling his scrutinizing gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that? . . ."

"I learned from teachers and books. . .One thing I liked from my teachings is the skill I learned to understand a person by looking at their eyes. . .That's how I knew you were telling the truth. . .And that's how I know how much I hurt you tonight. . ."

The boy hugged her and stayed at her side, enjoying her warming body and the kisses she so desperately needed. There were no physical, intimate touch but the kisses and cuddling, but they figured this was the first time going that far.

Ryoga sensed something else entirely and he stopped cuddling with her to ask her his doubt. "Aki-Chan . . .Wait. . .I can't keep doing this. . ." The girl felt self-conscious about not being a real girl and all that, the boy chuckled and dismissed her idea.

"No. . .Is not that. . .I told you I like you either way. . .I think we have Ranma to blame for that . . ." They both laughed and the girl kept quiet, expecting his bothering problem. "Akira. . .I am for romanticism and being boyfriends, but I must ask . . .How old are you?"

The girl gaped at the question which didn't exist in her mind at the moment. "Wait . . .This is about my age? . . .No, you don't understand. . .I'm very old, but you know . . .When that happened, he locked me like this . . .I . . ." She tried to make sure he understood her mental age, but the boy shook his head nervously. "Aki-Chan. . .No one will believe me if I went all the way with a fifteen year old girl. . .You know what would happen to me?. . .I can be with you and we can try to be friends, but there can't be nothing else at least not right now. . ."

The girl laid there, at his side and scoffed at her luck. "Damn, I did not think about that. . .Guess we stay brother and sister for now. . ." The boy kissed her on the forehead and wished to be more than just that, she accepted his love even when there was nothing to be done for it.

"By the way . . .Did you know you were on TV? . . ." They talked about Ranma's new predicament and the future implications with him. The boy expected the mighty Ranma Saotome's enraged attitude from now on and he knew everything was headed that way.

The next morning , Akane rushed to school alone leaving Ranma behind. The redhead managed to find her before arriving to classes and the girl wondered about the attitude. "What's with you? . . ." The girl kept a straight face, focusing only on the road.

"Sorry Ranma, but since that report, dad has received complaints from the town council about his "poor" choice on his son in law and threatened to kick him out. . .Dad wants me to stay away from you until all this is cleared up. . ."

Ranma growled and blamed the only culprit for her problems. "Damn Ryoga. . .He's goin' to pay for this . . .I swear . . ." The girl changed suddenly and stared at the girl. "Ryoga? . . .You were the one accepting his date and forced him to take you out . . .If there is one person to blame, that would be you . . ."

The sensation of inflated pride began to be replaced for something else. . .Something hidden even deeper down. Ranma's depression began to set and the girl felt how everyone stared and laughed at what she believed was the greatest night of her life. When she arrived to the school, Principal Kuno took her aside and a pretty Ranko in a dress walked through the halls of the building.

The result was the same. Teenage students congratulated her for coming out of the closet and show to the world her true colors, but her depression saw differently. Deformed faces from boys and demonic contorted girls laughed and pointed at her in mocking disdain.

She never felt this bad in her life before. . .Well there was one occasion. . .That time when "him" learned the ShiShi-Hokodan and she felt depressed by her constant losses. The girl passed through the first class like in a dream. On the second class, something changed in the classroom.

"Now boys and girls. . .We have a new addition to the class. . .His name is Ryoga Hibiki who has transferred from Hokkaido. . .Please Ryoga, take your seat. . ." The boy walked all the way to the back of the class and stared at the window, completely ignoring all other students.

Ranma felt the hate and humiliation creep and waited anxious for the bell to ring. Recess came and the girl rushed outside. A few minutes later, the fanged boy walked distracted from where he was walking. "Ryoga! . . .I challenge you to a fight . . ."

The idea was simple. What better embarrassing demonstration could be than being beaten by a girl in front of all the male students. Ryoga accepted the challenge and walked before the girl. All the boys and girls gather around, they knew Ranma would mop the floor with him and the humiliation was ready for the lost boy.

The girl fought without any restraint, punching all over him. Ryoga never raised his hands, letting the hits bathe him until dropping again against the ground. A tired Ranko Tendo smiled triumphant at the obvious outcome, only this time the boy got up and didn't move from his place.

"Sorry Ranko. . .You need to release that pent up stress. . .I can see it in your eyes. . .Go ahead. . .I can take it. . ."

The girl growled at the carefree demeanor on him and lunged even faster and harder. The last punch made Ryoga recoil back and blood flew, splattering on the floor. The girls gasped and covered her mouth in shame. Some ran at him and, taking some of their tissues, began to clean him.

"Stop it Ranma. . .You'll kill him . . ." The redhead felt cornered by the action on the girls. She tried to explain it was her honor she was avenging, but she ended up being the bad guy again. The depression grew even more and the girl ran away. . . Into the football field.

She grabbed her head and crouched near the goalie. The students playing and walking by, stared at her and talked like she was crazy. The feeling crept even deeper to a point where she wanted to run away from everything and everyone who knew her.

In that precise moment, a hand grabbed her when she tried to hit herself. The embrace came fast and the voice begged for mercy. "Please Ranko, don't you ever do that. . .Calm down, please. . ." Ranma felt that familiar chest and the breathing of her friend.

She looked up and saw the bloodied face of her old pal. "I. . .I feel like cryin' . . .Why do I feel like cryin' Ryoga?" The boy shushed her, rocking her trembling body from side to side, calming her depressive state. "It's normal. . .That's the first symptom from stress derived by depression . . .I should know . . ."

People kept staring, but his arms protected her from any incoming attack. "What do I do . . .everyone is against me. . .I'm even against me. . ." The chuckle felt more like a desperate cry for help and the boy knew what to do.

"First, we need to find a way for you to cope with your depressive fits, that's the most important thing right now. The next part you are going to love. . .Wait for tonight and you'll see, just have faith in me, Ok?" The girl nodded while the boy used his fingers to clean her tears.

"And no more crying. . .Remember. . .Ranma Saotome never cries." The girl giggled and stayed there where she knew it was safe. The rest of the classes went flying, Ryoga announced his involvement on the studies as part of his advanced training.

That day, Ranko walked back home in her light, blue dress wondering where were the other fiancés, but accepting their absence as a relief. Akane met the girl at the entrance and the two teens stopped to talk outside.

"Ranma. . .I've been talking to dad and we agree about this public embarrassment. "I like you, but this needs to change. . .You need to stop this girl stuff nonsense. . .Now, we will separate for the time being. . .Dad has been asked to dissolve the marriage proposal until he can explain your "condition" to the council. . .Until then, I asked Mr. Saotome to stay with you in a tent outside of the house. . ."

The demeaning treatment made Ranma feel bad. Her distressed depression threatened to escape and wreck havoc in her mind and there wasn't much she could do. The girl said nothing, she just run away and didn't look back.

Minutes later, Ranma crashed against the well known Hibiki residence and humbly knocked on the door. Ryoga opened and saw her trembling from the stress. "I didn' know where to go . . .I had to come here . . ." The boy brought her in and set her in one of the empty bedrooms.

"Don't worry Ranma. . .You can stay here as long as you want. . .Are you hungry? . . .Akira prepared supper already, let me ask her for another plate." The girl saw the empty room with only a bed and dresser. Many of his clothes were ordered in the closet and even when nothing else could be seen, she felt the cozy sensation of home.

Akira and Ryoga smiled as a welcoming gift when the girl walked from the stairs. The auburn haired girl set a plate with a giant portion of several meats and vegetables. Ranma blinked at the size and the girl laughed. "Don't worry Ranma. . .I know you very well. . .Dig in. . ."

The atmosphere was strange to say the least, The pair was talking about school while the girl stared at them. "Ok. . .You got almost all the books down. . .Six more and you should be ready . . ." Ranma blinked and questioned their conversation with doubts of her own.

"W-What are you doin' . . .?" The boy squinted his eyes from the technique and focused his vision at the pretty girl. "Well, Aki-Chan is teaching me to learn all the books needed to pass the tests in Furinkan. She is using some kind of mental ability and I. . .Am not sure if it's working. . .I do what she tells me, but I just don't know. . ."

The smaller redhead rolled her eyes and pulled a random book from the lot. She opened it and threw the question in the air. "This is a book I picked from the rest. . .Is not coming in the tests, but I brought it to prove you of this secret technique. Now, you already "saw" the book in one pass."

The girl closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at where her pointing finger fell. "What are Quantum mechanics?" As if it was magic, Ryoga's eyes read something invisible in the air and his brain recollected information he had no idea where it came from.

"Is a branch of physics which deals with physical phenomena at microscopic scales, where the action is on the order of the Plank constant. It departs from the classical mechanics at the quantum realm of atomic and sub-atomic length scales . . ."

The boy tried to keep going but the sound of a closing book made him snap out of the trance. "What did I just said?" Asked the clueless boy as the girl laughed and shook her head at his looks. "You are a genius. . .Anyway. . .Keep practicing, 'cuse I am not leaving you in this world all miserable and alone you hear?"

The girl excused herself, leaving the teens alone and turning the TV on her way up. "You might be interested in this Ranma . . .Have a good night both of you . . ." The girl saw how the same reporter announced her apology publicly and cleared Ranma Saotome of the false idea of her transgender procedure.

The girl gasped and looked at Ryoga who stared back at her satisfied. "Ryoga. . .Thanks. . ." the boy bobbed his head an accepted the gratitude. "Ranma. . .I want to take you with me and see a doctor. . .Only if it's Ok with you. . ."

They talked about their pressures and stress related depressions, Ranma agreed and they both went to bed on their different rooms. Ranma felt so at peace that she decided to visit the boy in the middle of the night. Ryoga opened his eyes at the sight of a nervous redheaded girl and he stretched his arm aside.

Ranma crawled in and the retracting limb caught her against him. "Ryoga. . .I feel great here an'. . .Well, I like Akane a lot, but . . .It's just not the same. . .You know?" The boy felt the same way but everything fell on the girl though.

"Ranma. . .If there is one thing I learned since Akira visited me, was to be my own man. . .To choose what I want in life and to leave behind what keeps me from moving on. . .As a friend, I think you should do the same. If you love Akane, be with her. . .If you want to try something with me, keep in mind that I lo. . .like you for who you are and not if you're an obnoxious boy or a cuddly girl."

That was the truth she looked for and it looked like he was the only one who understood the feeling. "I want to try this. . .I would like to be with you, but I need to be me. . ." The boy agreed and they went to sleep. The next morning Akira and Ryoga talked and fixed their breakfast, wondering about the sleeping girl.

"Ryoga . . .it's almost eight. . .You think Ranma is going to school?" Sounds of steps told them of the girl walking down, but they felt a heavier sounds of steps. Ranma Saotome in male form walked into the living room, ashamed by his change.

"Ryoga?. . .Is this Ok?" The boy stood up and walked at his side, hugged him by the shoulders and guided him to the table. "C'mon . . .breakfast is ready and we'll be late. . ." The boy sat and looked at the big plate in front of him.

He prepared to eat when something made him stiffen from the touch. Ryoga bent down and kissed him on his hair. Akira gasped and giggled at the reaction and Ranma didn't expect that. "Ryoga. . .I . . ." The boy walked at his side of the table and kept eating.

"Can it. . .I L. . .Like you for who you are remember. . .Are my affections restricted to Ranko only?" The pigtailed boy blushed but accepted his complement. "Ok. . .But not in public. . .As a girl no problem, but not like this. . ."

"Ok beautiful . . ." The boy flushed even more and felt the looks from the only redhead in the house. "By the way . . .Why do you stutter when tellin' me how much you like me? . . .Isn't "love" the word you want to say?"

Ryoga blushed a bit but never left his plate unattended. His eyes expressed nervousness at the question and the only way to confront the answer was by expressing it. "Ranma. . .I like you a lot, but I feel like by saying "love" I could put more pressure in you. If you want me to say it, sure. . .Ranma Saotome. . .I love you. . ."

His flushed face felt hot but he described his true feelings. Ranma did feel the pressure of being told this openly and the boy sensed an awkward need to leave the table. "See? I told you. . .I can see how distressed that word and its meaning affects you. . .Until you can handle it. . .Let's just say how much we "like" each other. . ."

Ranma swallowed slowly and accepted his proposal. On the way out, the two teens walked with time to school. Ranma was amazed at the well paced conversation he had with the fanged boy. There was no romantic stuff or intimate affections about couples. They were talking like two good friends about new techniques and fights.

Arriving at the school, Principal Kuno waited for the boy with a different dress, ready for "him" to try on. Ryoga tried to walk and defend him, but this was what the pigtailed boy needed so decided about it, he walked ahead. "C'mon Ranma. . . I believe in you. . ." Were the only words of trust the fanged teen felt necessary to share at the moment.

The boy walked close to the adult and a battle between his depression trying to take over and his desire to be "him" raged inside. Seemed like the stress induced illness began to eat away that pride he used for everything. From fighting to his reckless attitude.

He turned around and a simple bow from his friend gave him the strength necessary to recover his old self. "I ain't using that. . .I am Ranma Saotome. . .A guy, you know?" Principal Kuno laughed at his defiance when a piece of paper flung on his face.

"Kiki is girlie. . .Paper say that. . .Now you be good or I shave you head Kiki. . ." The boy looked to the ground and felt the loosing battle mocking back at him. "Excuse me Principal Kuno? . . .This is from the rector in Tokyo."

"It seems there was a mistake related with Ranma Saotome and he was falsely accused. He has a health problem unrelated to this case and everything has been cleared." Ryoga stared at the grown man while posing a piece of paper of his own.

The principal saw the signatures on the document and growled silently at him. "Kiki right. . .You can go. . ." The man shrugged and walked away, looking for his next victim. Ranma stared back at Ryoga, his eyebrows furrowed from his late action. "You had that from the beginin' didn' you?" The boy set the paper back in his jacket and walked away from him. "Sorry Ranma. . .But I want my old friend too. . .You know?. . .The cranky, proud and egomaniac boy I used to hate so much. . ."

The pigtailed boy walked at his side, confused about what to do next, hit him or laugh. In the classroom everyone welcomed the boy back and some girls asked him when would Ranko be making an appearance. Ranma scoffed them and assured that girl would never be around ever.

All the students took their seats watching at the teacher arrive with a stack of papers in hand. They balled discouraged at a probable surprise test, but the teacher had other things in mind. "Don't worry. . .This is not for you. . ."

The teacher moved Ryoga to an isolated seat with no one around and she sat next to the boy. "Ok Mr. Hibiki. . .I still think this is crazy, but if you agree, we can begin your test. Everyone watched and wondered about the boy. He had moved here and assisted only for a few days, Akane and friends were the most intrigued by his assignment.

The chalkboard had instructions for the students to follow and the recess was set up for two hours long for this class. Ranma and the rest of the teenagers stared at the boy writing at high speed to every piece of paper the teacher handed him.

In the five hour long marathon, the last fifteen minutes left the boys gaping and making noises of amazement. The stack had moved from an empty mountain to the filled side at almost the end of the day. The bell rang and the last test was signed and given.

"Ok Mr. Hibiki, the teachers in the lounge will review the tests on the upcoming days. . .In the meanwhile, we need you to keep assisting to school, just for appearances." The boy fixed his blurry sight and bowed at the teacher. Minutes later, Ryoga walked out of the school, tired from the efforts.

"What was that man?" The boy saw Ranma rushing at his side and looking questioningly at him. "Oh, I just requested to do all the tests given during all the years here. I plan to pass high school and skip to college soon."

From behind, A girl waved and rushed at the two friends. Akane walked slowly at their side and asked Ranma for an alone time. The boy waved Ryoga and told him he would go by the house a bit later. "What's up 'kane. . ."

"Ranma. . .The council finally let my dad alone. They apologized for the rash decision and asked us to admit you back in the house. . .C'mon!. . .Let's go back. . ." The boy felt the pang of treason from leaving his pal alone. The feeling made him take action in a different way this time.

"Sorry Akane, I'm staying with Ryoga. . .He accepts me like I am an' I like that. . ." The girl shuddered at the sound of the suggestion. "You mean to tell me, he is accepting you as a woman? . . ." The boy felt the shame crawling into his face, specially when the girl's smile grew into a cackling expression.

"You're kidding right?. . .Look Ranma, I know that curse is a part of you, but is just that. . .A curse. With time we'll find a way to get rid of it and then, we can lead a happy family. . ." Every other word gave the boy her undignified view of his feelings.

"You don' understand Akane. . .I am that girl. . .I want to feel that side without loosing "me". . .Can you understand what I'm sayin' . . .?" The girl sneered at her fiancé knowing she loved him and would never leave him to the craze ideas of a simple curse.

"Ranma, think this carefully. . .You are accepting to live with another boy. . .You . . .The one who tries to be "a man amongst men" . . .Can't you see that curse affecting who you are?. Please. . .Give me a chance and come back. . ." The boy doubted his mind at the moment. If he lost his pride thanks to the depression, than she could be onto something after all.

"I. . .I guess. . ." They both went back to the Tendo Dojo and the boy tried to piece the broken hole his life had become. Upon arriving to the house, his father welcomed him with praise and honors. Soun commended him for his effort to stay strong after the misunderstanding and the only ones looking concerned were Kasumi and Nabiki.

The boy sat at the table confused by their stares. The older girls wanted to question his motives for leaving Ryoga, but they saw the distress in his eyes and opted for leaving him alone. On the other side of town, Ryoga kept looking at the plate of food getting cold on the table.

Pain and melancholy reigned in the Hibiki residence that afternoon. Ryoga played unconsciously with his food when he knew something was wrong in the picture. "_Damn. . .I open my heart thanks to what I learn and here I am, savoring the effects of defeat. . .I know he is struggling but to let himself be lead by "her" is just not fair. . .Should I trust him after this. . .?_

Doubt raged in his mind about his new hell. He promised to try friendly dates until finding the right woman. . .Why did he had to fall for the screwy one was beyond his understanding. The boy chuckled at his luck and pushed the plate away, threatening to run to his room and cry from the sadness.

Akira and the boy sighed and cleaned the place from dinner. "So, you think Akane convinced him to go back?" The boy sat on the couch and turned the TV with boredom in his mind. "I think so. . .I guess it's for the best. . .Say, do you think I could go to those other dimensions with you?"

The little redhead smiled and assented at the question. "Yes you can, but since there are some more Ryogas around, you might change into something you won't like. . ." The boy grew even more intrigued at the idea and he dared to ask for the chance anyway.

"I want to go. . .Tell me, what could be the worst that could happen?" The girl giggled and shook her head disapprovingly. "Well. . .They are at the service of someone who changed their curse into a more. . ."flexible" one. . .That might not be what you want, specially with all the stuff you learned so far. . ."

The boy kept pushing trying to know what kind of change, until the girl gave up at his request. "You will turn into a girl Ryoga. . .The piglet form is expunged and in its place, a girl with some kind of hair depending on the strongest woman in your family replaces him." The fanged boy felt interest in a new turn of events and he agreed to take the plunge.

"Ok. . .Hit me. . ." The girl extended her hand and a purple cloud formed in front of the boys. When she walked into it, there was nothing coming from the other side. With timid steps, Ryoga walked into it and in the other side a vision made him cringe in shame.

A girl with short blonde hair stared at the size of her chest. If Ranma had a big bust, Ryoga displayed an even bigger one. The girl walked at Akira's side and noted other girls practicing far, in the background. "Who are they. . .?"

"Well . . . You might find this a bit strange, but in other worlds . . . You actually get pregnant and those . . . Well, they are your daughters from other alternate Ryogas." The girl trembled at all the information and wished she had never come in the first place.

"I think it would be better if we go back. . ." Akira agreed and they both returned to her dimension. The blonde still existed on the other side and when she doused herself with warm water, the response was not the desired one.

The redhead giggled and cleared her throat. "Oh, did I mentioned your curse works differently? . . .You see, when you get wet and turn into a girl, you cannot go back until twenty four hours later and then, you can use warm water. . ."

The girl sweat dropped and closed her eyes at the decision. "Ok. . .Still beats being a piglet any day. . .Even though I'm not one. Fine, I better not get out of here until. . .Tomorrow at nine. . ." The redheaded girl frowned her eyes and asked her about the immediate, next problem.

"And what about classes tomorrow?" The new girl blinked and pouted at the obvious option. "I need to change into something more Ryoga-like. . ." Ryoga walked out of the bedroom with trouble, the enormous set in her chest made her stump and crash against everything.

Lamps fell and painful crashing bangs against lower furniture made her curse madly. "How in the hell can girls walk with these things around. . .They are so heavy and . . .Big!. . ." Akira just laughed and asked her to join her in the bedroom again.

"Regular girls don't care about that, when you live all your life or a least several years like me with them, they become of second nature. For now, let's use something from here. . .Let's see. Yes!. . .This will do." The girl threw a big bra kept in a pack from the master bedroom.

Ryoga stared at it and a quizzical look begged for assistance. "Where did you get this and how do I use it?" The girl face-palm and walked back at her. "Here. . .You do it like this. . .Ok, now. . .I'll go get some more your size, just in case. . .In the mean time keep it on, and that belongs to your mom, I think. . ."

Akira changed her attention to a picture on the same dresser where several Hibikis waved at the camera. Way on the back, a tiny redheaded woman seemed like jumping, trying to appear on the picture. "Look!. . .that's mom. . .Wait a minute."

The girl took an old pair of glasses and offer them to Ryoga. "Here, put this on and . . .This." The clothes thrown at the blonde were from a late twenties female about the girl's size. With tenuous moves, the girl undressed and changed into that get-up nervously.

The worst part was the really feminine figure, but those giant mounds made her look so impressive, she never thought of a woman like that. "Man. . .I hate to say it, but I look hot. . .Old but hot." The girls laughed and Akira studied her from afar carefully.

"You know, you could pass well for one of Ryoga's relative. . .Maybe, another cousin?. . .We can invent a story and with the amount of money I got left, we can try even some fake documents. . .What do you think?."

The girl modeled around the mirror, smiling at every pose. From sensuous to innocent she finally admitted and accepted the idea. "Fine, but I need more practice about etiquette like this." They formulated a plan according to their new secret identity afterwards.

The next day, a strange blonde girl walked familiar places on her way to school. Not only boys stared back at her with hungry eyes and open mouths, but old men stared and bowed not so much in a respectful manner. The girl scornfully looked away and sprinted towards classes.

"_I don't get it. . .Ranma makes this looks so easy, but I feel awful when looked like a toy or something. . .Better move faster. .."_ A few minutes later Ryoichi Hibiki walked into the offices of the main building. "Hello Miss Hibiki, please take a seat."

"As you may know your cousin Ryoga agreed to study in these premises and the day before, he managed to answer every test we normally present to every student during all the classes. . .From the first semester to the last, and I must admit. . .At first I didn't believe it but the teacher witnessed a five hour long race in which he passed all of them."

"Long story short, he aced all of the tests and we believe he can pass to the next academic institute. . .Than again, we need to keep a fair system and to do so we requested him to stay at least another two months to make his record permanent. . .Is there a way we can contact him at the moment?"

The girl cleared her throat hoping the rector wouldn't recognize it was him. When the high pitched tone left her lips, she couldn't believe the differences, the rector tried to stare firmly at her just like a professional would do, but his eyes would fall down to "them" and back immediately.

"Mr. Uryo, my cousin has a strange disease interrupting his cerebral cortex and affecting his orientation skills. He is highly intelligent, but he gets lost too easily. I will stay every now and then in the same residence and report to you the times he looses a class. . .Or the city."

Ryoichi tried to sound funny but the high, serious chuckle turned into a girly giggle she did not expect. "Oh, sorry. . .I like to laugh at our predicaments sometimes." The man smiled and patted the girl's hand. "Don't worry Miss. . .That's a very healthy way to treat ones problems. . .As for you. . .The classes Ryoga attends are in this schedule, please report as soon as you familiarize with the school grounds."

The blond girl walked through the place since she knew every room and stair leading to it. Before entering, the new student picked a pair of glasses and fixed them stylishly on her face, hoping to make the illusion complete. She waited on the entrance as the teacher prepared to invite her in. "Oh. . .Thank you. Class, we have a new addition filling for Ryoga Hibiki while he is found. . ."

All the students laughed knowing full well the famous lost boy from previous encounters. "Please Miss Hibiki, take a seat and open your History book in page fifty-seven. . ." The class went underway like a normal class, Ranma and Akane stared curious at the girl but Ryoga maintained her sight downcast at her book.

The refreshing news for most of the teachers was the participation on the new blonde student. Ryoichi would raise her hand and answer when no other student cared for the teaching or the class. The girl smiled when she would walk to the front and explain mathematical problems too hard for them.

When she would go back to her seat, everyone showed her such good appreciation by bobbing their heads or smiling cheerfully. Ryoga liked this new kind of attention even more than being a boy and the other male students acted polite and respectful when she was around.

Recess came and all the students rushed to the grounds. The youngest Tendo saw the girl as a possible opponent when Ranma tried to go near her with his awkward behavior. The pigtailed boy flexed and stretched giving a show of dexterity.

Rushing at his side, Ukyo and Shampoo waved at the boy and the fight ensued for the rightful place as his fiancée. "Ran-Chan. . .Hey sugar, how are things here. . .Ever since we had to attend that health seminar for my restaurant I haven't been able to defend my title. . ." The Okonomiyaki chef's face darkened when another pretty face arrived to the school.

"Wait. . .Who is that girl. . . Somehow she looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it. . ." Shampoo shoved the girl aside and gawked sullenly at the girl. The purple haired Amazon mounted her bike and aimed for the bright yellow target. "Obstacle is for killing. . ." She sped up faking ignorance and the bicycle roared at the pressure taken by force.

Ukyo always wondered about the Chinese vendor riding a bike into private property. "Anyway . . .How did you manage to bring that thing inside when they close the gates. . .Hey! . . .You!, new girl. . . careful!. . ." Ukyo might had distrust for the girl, but when she saw the Chinese demon on wheels, she knew nothing good would come from her anger.

Ryoga kept looking away, afraid to be recognized. The labored breath and the scorched smell of the tires made her turn and see the speeding girl mere inches away. Ryoichi moved away in an effort to avoid it but something made her do so in a slower manner.

"_Wait! Why do I feel so slow and heavy. . ." _Her voluptuous chest gave the answer away, plus the lack of physical strength and dexterity. "_No! . . .This change made this body normal? . . .My male body might not carry the same attributes to this one. . ."_

There was no more time to think. Ryoga closed her eyes and waited for the hit against the unstoppable object. Suddenly, she felt wind on her hair. A breeze from moving high in the sky and her sight turned at a dancing pigtail from her savior.

Both landed on top of the building while Shampoo sped away, out of the school grounds enraged. The blonde girl with a wanly face made the boy startle, looking to make her feel better, he walked even closer . "A-Are you Ok? . . ." The girl said nothing, just a simple nod and walked away ignoring his concerns.

"T-Thank you. . ." Was the only comment far in the distance. Ryoichi looked for the emergency stairs and left the place in a hurry, hoping no one would see her disguise. Moments later, the infirmary accepted a new patient hyperventilating from the episode.

"I still can't understand how that girl was even here. . .I mean, she is clearly that Chinese bimbo from that restaurant up ahead. . .Director Kuno needs to keep tabs in all these occurrences if you know what I mean . . ." The nurse kept complaining while checking her blood pressure and leaving her on bed for the rest of the day.

Ryoga meditated and pictured the kind of pride boosting feeling she gave him, when the boy risked his life for her. That made Ryoichi so proud, a smile tugged from the dizziness. "I can't believe he is so starved for attention. . .Poor guy, his confidence must be as low as mine before meeting Aki-Chan."

At the end of classes, Akane ran at his side grabbing the timid hand in public. Ranma felt the force behind the amorous demonstration but accepted it amicably. "Ranma. . .What happened to that girl? . . .Did you talk with her after your "heroic" save?"

The boy felt confused more for the way his fiancée "directed" the new relationship than what happened earlier. "Yes I d-did talk. . .But she said nothin'. . .She just bowed and left, scared of me or somethin' . . ." The girl thought about it and sighed relieved at the shy pose from the new comer.

"Well she almost was run over by that maniac. . .I would be scared out of my wits if I were a normal girl. . .She must not know any kind of martial arts. . .Oh well. . .Let's head home and forget all this for now." The couple rushed away while the blonde girl crossed sights with a weak-minded Ranma.

"_Poor guy, his depression could be worse, but now that Akane-san is in command . . .I don't think it would be Ok for me to help. . .I'm going to need some advice from Akira." _The Hibiki girl rushed her own steps and hoped to find the little redhead at home.

On the Tendo House, a focused Akane worked on her homework when a knock came from her door. "Akane-Chan, can I come in?" The girl asked her to do so and Kasumi walked besides her desk. "Akane. . .We need to discuss the situation with Ranma. . ."

"Ok Nee-san, what would you like to talk about?" The girl fixed her apron and reached for a second chair set against the wall. "Sis. . .Ranma has changed a lot since we met him, his demeanor as rambunctious and reckless make him the brave boy he is, but . . .Haven't you noticed him a bit. . .Off. . ."

"Yes Nee-Chan. As a matter of fact I did, and the best conclusion I came with was that "special date" with Ryoga last month. . .I am so glad I saved him from those perverted feelings he had and worst of all, that he almost spread to Ryoga-Kun. . .I've been talking to dad and we are coming to the idea of getting the wedding underway now. . ."

The older sister gaped at the news and hoped she could be the one breaking easy to the girl the big mistake that was at this point. "Are you sure about that? . . .Remember Akane, you hated boys for a reason and well. . .To be honest, your temper hasn't changed that much. I'm sure in a couple of years you two will grow into a fine young adults, ready to take such choices."

The girl stopped and thought about it, but the same conclusion dawned again. "Sorry Nee-Chan, but I agree with dad. Ranma is going through some kind of weak mental state, and that gives us the chance to do this without the intervention from the other girls. . .Don't worry, You'll see how Ranma will follow whatever "I" say. . ."

Kasumi tried to make her understand for the good on the boy's physiological stress and the depression Ryoga told her in secret for Ranma's health, but she looked that determination in her eyes and knew everything else would be wasted.

"Fine Akane-Chan. . .If you think that's the right way to do it, I'll back you up one-hundred percent." Both girls hugged and the oldest one left the bedroom bleak by the result.

At the Hibiki residence, Ryoga talked with Akira about his concern with his closest friend. "Well finally I'm me, but the question still stands. . .Ranma looks bullied by Akane and I want to help him release that pent up pressure. . .Remember what you told me about my other selves. I know for a fact that if I would keep going the way they did . . .I would have killed myself too."

The girl blinked amazed at all the different outcomes her cousin was capable to make on all the different realities, but for what this boy said, she did feel it too. "I know what you mean . . .Is just too weird to see Ranma Saotome depressed like. . .Well, you! . . ."

"Still, the problem remains and I think your good intentions are welcome here. This might annoy you but it could be a good way to help him without interfering with their lives. . .Turn into Ryoichi and I'll give you all the needed books on psychology."

The idea had merit. Ryoga grinded his teeth aggravated at the plan, but it did seem like an affective way to be close to the boy and keep his true identity safe. "Fine . . .But you better teach me the other stuff I've been refusing from day one. . .If I'm going to be an advanced student. . ." The boy swallowed dryly at the next comment.

"I need to learn all the more "womanly stuff". Akira agreed and the splash bathed him into Ryoichi. Both girls studied the subtle points of walking, swaying and dressing in a feminine, yet conservative women. Books took her main interest and she studied using that technique elegantly.

The next day, a girl dressed in the school uniform swung provocatively towards the school. This time, boys and men alike stared and danced their eyes at the bouncy chest while one or two managed to throw a whistle or complement her way.

Ryoichi smiled slyly and kept her walk with just a slight tinge of red across the face. Finally inside the school, the girl walked cautiously not at Ranma, but to Akane in an effort to defuse any future problem. "Hi . . .My name is Ryoichi Hibiki. . .Ryoga has told me a lot about you . . ."

The girl gasped at the comment and opened her heart in an instant. "Well. . .Ryoga-kun is a great guy and a close friend, tell me. . .Have you seen him lately?" The girls began to loosen up with each other and certain specifics came into view during their chat.

Captivated by her hair, Ranma walked by the girls and bowed respectfully at the new student. "H-Hi. . ." The girl tried to keep him guessing by looking in and out of his sight. "Hello!. . .I was talking with your fiancée and wondering if I could study the great Ranma Saotome. . .I've heard many stories about you and I'm working on a paper for the university in Tokyo. . ."

The boy did exactly what Ryoga wanted. Hearing his prowess, Ranma's pride felt a small ray of light shine its way and that feeling made him smile like he hadn't done in days. "Well yes. . .I have defeated many opponents an' I have stories to tell. . ."

"Well. . .Can I and Akane of course, have some kind of daily or weekly meeting where we could hear of all those terrible enemies and monsters defeated by you?" Ranma and the blonde girl waited patiently at Akane who thought it over for a minute.

"Well. . .I don't see the harm on that. . .Sure!, we would love to have those meetings. . .Is my house a good place?" Ryoichi agreed and they set the next meeting in three days. After their introductions, the three new friends went back to classes and passed the day like any normal time the Saotome hero would go by.

When the girl walked away at the end of the classes, an enormous impression made all turn forcibly at her. The students who had found girls on the festival walked together making the scene even funnier when the swaying of hips made them stare impolitely at the blonde while being shoved by their companions.

Unknowingly, Ryoichi ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair lifting it and giving it more body. Many of the sports and academic students posed besides the school walls, flexing and calling her rudely. In the background Ranma perceived the worst of them all, soaring through the air at her.

"Oh! My blonde beauty. . .I, Tatewaki Kuno have found thee as my third love interest and I wish to Honor you with the blessing to date me!. . ." The older boy lunged at the weak girl with hopes to score on his behalf. Ryoichi had no way to protect herself from the signature move. . .So, a hug aiming at grabbing her chest was the only outcome she knew it was going to happen.

The Swordsmanship master stopped only a few inches away when two feet fell on his head, forcing him to bring to an end his close attentive desire. "Hey Kuno-Sempai. . .I think we should leave the new student alone. . .What 'bout your pigtailed girl . . .Or Akane?"

Ranma blinked for a moment and regretted including his alter-ego on the conversation, but a giggle implicating not only the comment, but an honest thanks, made him blush and smile happily. "Thanks so much Ranma-san. . .You are indeed a true hero."

His pride hit new highs and the boy squinted his eyes, almost recognizing her for someone close to him. The girl felt uncovered and a stuttering goodbye made her walk faster, away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first meeting with the Saotomes gave Ryoichi the impression she feared from the start. Ranma scrutinized the girl with the firm belief of her identity while Akane would begin to treat him like a child. "Ranma. . .Be considerate and respect me while I'm here. . .Ugh, some times you are so impolite." His downward, sadden eyes made the girl feel terrible to a point where she begged with her eyes for his well being.

The boy would stress and try to fix his fault in the only way he knew how. "I. . .I wasn' doin' anythin'. . .I was just. . ." The silence from that moment on made the advanced class student cringe in pain. "Never mind. . .Sorry Miss Hibiki. . ." Said Ranma as he really tried but his nature was always the untamed type which made him who he really is.

Ryoichi smiled and bobbed her head trying to transmit her understanding and to re-assure him his place in the relationship as an equal and she decided to put it in practice. "Don't worry Ranma-san. . .I take no offense knowing full well your feelings for your fiancée aren't misplaced, now. . .Miss Tendo. . .How would you characterize the feeling when your fiancé rescued you from that little prince kidnapping all those brides?"

The girl bit her lower lip thinking on all the heroics her man risked for her sake, a smile made Ryoga see there was actually love from her to him. "I felt incredible, I mean. . .He always comes on top and the gesture is welcomed. . .The problem is . . .Well, the process he takes to "save" me in the end." Ranma lit as well when the comment hit his deflated pride back, giving it a much needed notch up.

The girl kept writing special words where she could keep track of the good points as a couple. "I see. . .Could you elaborate on this. . .Process?" Akane tried to cheer Ranma up when the girl looked up blushing, but the always distracted boy was checking someone else during the session. He never meant to offend, but the girl had a tremendous resemblance to Ryoga,so his competitive nature kicked in automatically.

An open hit on his shoulder snapped him out of what he was doing and when he furrowed his eyebrows questioning the shove, the raven haired girl went back to the old attitude. "Like that!. . .See how he acts all bloated when a girl is close by. . .Why don't I get his attention the same way? . ."

Her complaint grew from there as the boy would shy away from her berating. "We are engaged to marry next month and when the other usurpers try to intervene. . .He does nothing to prevent their involvement. . .He has a good heart, but a bigger mouth and that gets him in trouble all the time. . .Take Ryoga-kun for example. . ."

The girl slid to the edge of the seat knowing well that was a way to show interest through her body language. "Tell me about my cousin. . .Has he been a problem with you two as a couple?" Ranma blushed and looked down not wanting to talk about him, but Akane had her own load. . .Ready to demonstrate superiority against her so called better half.

"Oh, well he is so nice and polite. . .Always looking out for me. A few weeks back, his other cousin visited him and taught him ways to defeat his shyness, apparently it worked because he managed to take both my sisters on dates, plus . . .Ranma. . ." The spitting venom was so vivid not only Ranma winced at the demeaning accusation, but Ryoichi felt just the same shyness towards the boy.

The Tendo girl winked at her in mocking Cynicism as the boy on the other side shrunk even more than what he already was. The blonde felt so undignified, she frowned secretly with the idea of treat that problem in detail. "I understand Ranma-san has a magical curse and I'd like to move away from our topic for just one moment. . ." Said the blonde girl as she focused their attention to the boy while keeping the girl on her sights.

Ryoichi rested her elbows on her knees, staring Akane in a more personal manner, giving her the impression her misjudging words were destroying the boy. The girl felt the pressure compelling her to ask the reason but Ryoichi's more direct and serious tone made her stop from doing so. "Miss Tendo. . .Have you considered the ramifications a boy can experience when "walking in our shoes" . . .?"

"Remember, we think. . .Act and see things a lot differently than they do. We look for beauty, details and feelings while our male counterpart aim at pride, bravado and some even recklessness. . ." The girl kept her scrutinizing gaze on the girl, trying to make her understand the severity of the situation with a tinge of fair culpability by her own reckless behavior.

"Now Miss Tendo. . .Imagine a boy turning into a real, full fledged girl. . .I am not saying he changes into the mind of a woman, but he actually "is" a girl with hormones and those qualities I described. . .Please try to understand the raging fight between his manly behavior and the sensation of being liked and treated with care and respect."

When Akane saw the girl's point, her opinion about Ranma and his curse changed dramatically, yet the girl sensed an ulterior motive when Ryoichi patted Ranma's hand in a friendly manner. "Excuse me Miss Hibiki, I see what you are saying but I would like to ask you a question rather personal. . .Ranma, can you excuse us for a moment?"

The boy frowned but shrugged it as a "girl thing" leaving the two back as he peeked now and then at the blond. "Sure. . .Call me when you're ready. . ." As soon as he went to the next room the Tendo girl stopped running around her intentions looking at her with darkened eyes and putting pressure of her own. "Listen here Missy. . .Ranma seems to like you and I may be wrong, but you can be a big ally for your cousin. . ."

The girl walked closer even and pointed a finger on her face. "Know this. . .We are engaged and there is nothing you or Ryoga can do to separate us. Ranma is confused and is all thanks to people telling him that perverted curse is part of who he is. . .Well no!. . .That girl stuff is nothing but his weak-minded attitude."

The girl stopped ranting when her lungs asked for more air. Ryoichi sat back on the couch and, instead of going all angry at her, she followed the psychologist way. "Please Akane Tendo, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. . .I don't want to separate you two. . .As a matter of fact I believe you are good for each other."

The tone of her voice invited a calm and ordered atmosphere where her anger mellowed down and went away. "I just wish for your happiness. . .That means, You and his well being. . .What good can you get by showing off your dominant side?. . .Just let him be "him" and you'll see the girl side leaving your marriage. . ."

Ryoga decided to give up on Ranma the moment he accepted Akane's love for his friend. Her thoughts expressed the only feeling she could share with the boy from now on. . .Loyalty. Akane de-activated her enraged persona, letting the mild mannered Miss Tendo in.

"I-I'm sorry. . .We are so close to reach the wedding and all this nonsense about curses and boys turned into girls is wrecking my nerves. . .Please, forgive me. . ." Ryoga noted the double personality on the girl and her diagnostic was the different treatment between a girl oriented profile and her tomboy demeanor opposing her femininity.

"Don't worry. . .Let's call it the day and if you still feel confident, we can re-schedule another meeting next week." Akane bowed with a flushed face and smiled at the idea. On the way out, two pairs of eyes kept the girl from leaving the place entirely though. One of the new addition stood firmly on the door as the other grabbed a kettle with cold water, hiding it behind her back.

Akane and Ranma began to argue out of no where after altercations with Ukyo and Shampoo about the wedding threatened to cancel it for the time being, Ryoichi employed that time to sneak away, but those eyes stopped her at the entrance. "Bravo!. . .You are really the better girl at disguising, but tell me "Ryoga-kun". . .How did you do it?. . .Did you use some kind of water from the same magic pool?"

Nabiki and a surprised Kasumi waited impatiently when a startled face tried to take them away from the truth. "Wait. . .You think I am Ryoga? . . .I can assure you . . .I . . ." The splash left a drenched girl staring at Nabiki with an empty kettle in hand. The blonde hair almost reached her shoulders as droplets of ice cold water fell into a now drenched blouse.

Kasumi noticed how her bust resembled hers to a point and the lines of her bra gave them both the idea of a real girl in front of them and not a boy transformed into a girl. Ryoichi shuddered at the sudden change in temperature but she was glad her own transformation had a slower effect than Ranma's

"Oh. . .I. . .I am so sorry, I am never wrong. . .I swear my informants are reliable." Said the bobbed haired teenager trying to be more apologetic, but after the wrong tip was a dude, her old lay back demeanor kicked back compelling her to give up with a shrug. . .Walking away. "Gee. . .I need to make sure my connections are better trained. . ."

Akane and Kasumi hurried with a towel to clean the excess of water while the blond shook her hands refusing their kindness though. "Please. . .It was an honest mistake with my resemblance and all these magic artifacts." The jealous look on the youngest Tendo about this girl's bust size sure was notable to everyone, but Ryoichi was more concerned with other matters not related to her body in the first place.

The girls begged for the girl to stay and they ran inside for an extra set of clothing. Ryoichi stood near the pigtailed boy, looking to the side and away, trying to keep her fake image secure. Funny thing was what Ranma's eyes were adjusting to when his sight dropped just a bit lower from her face.

The girl followed his vision until meeting the point of interest "pointing up" through the now wet and skin tight blouse. The girl promptly crossed her arms at chest level, covering the tricky physiological parts. "S-Sorry. . .I didn't notice that. . ." She never felt this blushing sensation before, giving her a better idea of how Ranma feels when ogled by men.

The blushing boy felt that tingling sensation all over again and walked even closer to the girl, whispering almost inaudible words. "It is you . . .Right Ryoga?" The girl panicked and tried to walk out of the house but not only his hand clamped at her arm, but when the girl turned to see him, his eyes plead for help.

She fought valiantly at first, but the grip on the boy wasn't a forced way to keep her in place. She felt more like he was begging for help and hoping his friend would be close by to fight at his side like he always has in the past. Ryoichi stopped struggling while thinking seriously about what to do next.

She could have left thinking it was for his own good, but the same steely eyes she learn to appreciate begged her to take him out of a hell he wasn't capable to solve alone. The girl stopped her escape, turned completely around and sighed at the mess she was about to unleash right before she frowned angrily at the boy.

"Damn it Ranma. . .I-I can't explain, but yes. . .I am, well. . .Me. Please don't blow this up for me Ok, I'll explain some other time. . ." The boy's smile finally appeared after so long and he nodded in a desperately manner."O-Ok. . .But promise you will. . .That look is just amazin' . . ." Yup, she knew this was going to come back and bite her somewhere.

Ryoichi saw when the girls came back and she thanked them for the dry blouse and the towel. "Thank you. . .I'll promise I'll return them tomorrow. . .Miss Tendo. . .Ranma-san. . .Have a wonderful day. . ." Ryoichi rushed away from the house after that ordeal making sure first the girl wouldn't had found the pigtail boy's eyes glued to her while she left.

At home, Akira arrived recently from a trip from the other side. Many things ran through her mind but the most presents were Ryoga's state of mind. When Ryoichi arrived and they met, the wait could not be prolonged. "Ryo. . .I need to know. . ." The little girl made herself at home on the couch and waited for the blond girl to sit comfortable.

"Tell me Aki. . .What's in your mind?" The tiny traveler talked about the different sides on all the Ryoga Hibikis she encountered on her travels. "From boys trying to kill Ranma, to Ryogas turned girls and wanting his "seed". . .You were the one accepting him right away. . .What gives?"

The blonde girl beamed defeated at the statement. "Akira. . .I could tell you many reasons, but I guess the one with the fault would be you. . ." The tiny girl pointed at her chest questioningly. "Yes. . .You made me lose my inhibitions through books, made me soar through the walls of no esteem and depression. . .But what you helped me surpass the most was my desire to see that other side."

"I read in a book of all the several experiences given to a female brain. Women see things in other tones, colors and even perspectives. I was so intrigued about knowing that I decided to accept the curse. I lost the piglet side, but being a girl gives me so much freedom to learn and live."

Akira saw how womanhood affected her cousin. When others used it to become better fighters or learn from motherhood, this Ryoga opted for the subtle qualities between both genders. "So. . .You like being a girl more than a boy?"

"Well, it's a distinct feeling. I want to keep both but I want to separate them and enjoy their rewards. I accepted Ranma under your request and I learned how girlhood destroyed years of male repression from his father. . .Now I have the chance to see what lies in my mind as Ryoichi and Ryoga Hibiki. . .And I like that challenge. . ."

Akira understood her desire to learn humanity's genders. . .No one else would be able to do so like the one passing through Jusenkyo. "Fine, I'm convinced. . .But I still think you should keep low and avoid Ranma and family from now on. . ."

"I agree. . .It's just the way Akane-san controls him. . .I feel the need to keep him from falling where I did all those years ago. . .You know what I mean right?" The girl jeered at her decision but not in a mocking way. . .In an "Ok but you'll loose in the end" was the her own description . . .Ryoichi accepted the odds on that.

"there is one small problem though." Akira massaged the bridge of her nose, sensing the not so small predicament. "Don't tell me. . .He knows who you are already. . ." The girl bobbed slightly at the guess and plummeted back on the couch.

"I saw him in trouble and intimidated by Akane. . .I had to make him feel better." The tiny redhead frowned questionably at the girl's decision to destroy the identity it took so hard to build from the start. "And by letting him know you are Ryoga, you helped him. . . .How?"

Ryoichi giggled nervously and gestured a silly shrug. "I know. . .I know!" The girls gave no more discussion to the argument, they went to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch when a knock made them sweat drop from the visit.

The blonde walked to the door and yes. . .A pigtailed, tired boy smiled on the other side of the entrance. "W-What are you doing here? . . .If Akane finds out we'll be in big trouble. . ." The boy walked until stopping right in front of the girl.

His eyes scrutinized every detail. . .Her hair, eyes and even those big "things" making her back hurt. "You . . .You look amazing, but how? . . .An' why didn' you change when Nabiki splashed you. . .Are you locked?" The girl pulled him into the house and locked it after the shove.

They walked to the kitchen where Ryoichi continued preparing dinner. Akira simply bowed and threw a "Hey!" his way. "I had a small accident and I lost P-Chan's side for "this" . . .But is a different curse. . .Mine can only be restored to male after twenty-four hours. . .Kind of a trade-off."

Ranma brought his hands to his face like a child enthusiastic for a gift and his demeanor moved to a more relaxed one. "Wow! . . .I've never had a blond girlfriend before. . .That is amazing. . ." Ryoga shoved him carefully against the wall and put a serious face at his situation.

"Ranma. . .We are nothing. . .I accepted your decision when you left me for Akane that day. . .The way I figure, she has you well controlled now, even with your macho attitude, she has managed to tame you and I don't think she'll stop now."

The girl moved to a chair and sat disconsolate at what they had. "I said once. . .I love you, and I meant it, but the moment you gave her the power. . .That moment I lost you in my life. . ." The teenager kept shaking his head negatively, refusing what he heard.

"No!. . .What I felt. . .What we had was perfect. . .I was learning to be my other self and you were amazing and . . .Well, understandin'. . .No. . .I can't just walk away from that. . .I can't." She saw his worried, stressed depression crawl back and that was the last thing she wanted at all.

She looked to the side and just gripped the cloth of the pants at knee high, biting her lower lip and with no way to resolve the issue. "Ranma . . .I . . ." The boy stood up, refusing vehemently her decision though. "No. . .Please, give me another chance . . .I promise I'll change an' we can get everythin' back to normal."

Ryoichi looked at Akira knowing she was dreading the response already. "C'mon Aki! . . .I can't leave him alone. . .That girl will eat him alive and keep him down. I know Ranma and he is meant to soar high in the sky. . .Be free and be his own self. . .Not that rag doll she created for her disposal."

"Hey . . .I'm giving you a straight answer. . .You are going to be the target of many attacks and I don't mean physical ones. Think it over supper, and see all the points in the matter." Ranma accepted his regular enormous plate full of tender vegetables and meats cooked perfectly, the boy acquired a taste of the good living and the harmony reigning in the Hibiki residence.

Akira enjoyed her meal when the first question hit the possible new couple straight ahead. "Tell me Ryo. . .What will happen when Akane and the other girls begin to attack Ranma with manliness and his way of the prideful "men amongst men" title. . .What will happen if his father gets involved and well. . .Even his mother enters the equation. . .You don't know many things I do, and she is a strong influence in him."

This time, the girl let him think and respond freely at the redhead. "Well. . .I know I'm not good at defendin' myself as of right now, but if Ryoga learned all that book smart thin'. . .I guess I can try too. . .I don' know, maybe she can use that technique she tried with 'kane and me at the house. . .Now, 'bout my pops? . . .Well, he is just a lazy bum. Give him a good meal an' sake, and he'll eat from your hand."

"Mom. . .Well, mom is always on the run. . .I don' know why, but if she gets to oppose. . .I. . .Well, I want to keep her and . . ." The boy blushed at the last word, afraid to be seen as a pervert, but his pride overpowered the feeling and his mind told him it was Ok. "And I want. . .Him. . ."

Ryoga smiled convinced from his resolve and stared back at Akira. "Well. . .You seem pretty sure there. I guess we can give it a try, but you need to help him Ryo. . .He needs to recover his confidence back or Akane and any other girl will destroy him the rest of his life."

Supper brought them together but the feeling was still there after all the troubles. The next days, Ranma and Ryoichi practiced special exercises about his manhood and how his "girl side" became a strong part in his daily living. The Tendo Dojo became a battlefield for the rest of the family when an angry Akane would fume and reclaim her right as fiancée of the Saotome boy.

On the third day, a bald man with glasses almost took the door down from the house. Ranma and Ryoga opened it desperately, trying to make sure everything was right. When Genma saw the two boys together, his tears over flew the serious face he offered as a hurt father.

"Boy! What's this nonsense. . .Do you want you mom practicing Seppuku on the both of us? . . .This is the total opposite to manliness you know?. . ." The boy shrugged carelessly but admitted his creator into the house.

"Pops. . .Before you go all pervert and unmanly on me. . .Know all the details first. . ." The boy explained the close relationship they had as a couple. The order of things about their genders and the way Ranko would cherish Ryoga. . .And Ranma would do the same with Ryoichi.

"Pops. . .There is no perversion here. . .We are one of a kind an' we know the right way to do things. . ." The man pondered the situation carefully. His determination and keen eye for a fair family let him decide this could work.

"But, what about the schools? . . .We need the two styles as one so it can be stronger." Ryoga explained him of the time when he taught him the anything goes scrolls as part of his "protégé" status. "So Mr. Saotome. . .I am an official student in your art and, well. . .Think about it. Who would you accept better. . .A girl who beats your son or someone who encourages him to be a better fighter."

The man kept thinking and seeing this as a better deal. Ranma and Ryoga thanked Akira when the girl brought two towels and a glass of water. The father saw how the boy turned into that blonde girl and they hugged tenderly. In that moment, he wondered about the sweat in them.

"W-Why are you all sweaty and puffing. . .What was goin' on before I came?" The boy and the girl blushed at the wrong impression and shook their hands at the implication. "No Pop. . .We were training. . .That's why we were in guy forms. . .Gee. . .Get your mind out of the gutter. . ."

Genma blushed the moment he understood his own accusation and dismissed it away. "So, What should I do Ranma?" Ryoichi giggled when the pigtailed boy moved aside and in the living room, a new piece of furniture decorated the right side of the couch.

A beautiful shogi board and a small cabinet filled with lots of tiny white bottles made the man's eyes sparkle with desire. "Well. . .One of the good things about reading lots of books is the practice to think . . ." The blonde girl smiled slyly at the older man and her looks sent a challenging emote his way.

"I would like to be beaten . . .Ranma seems a bit. . .Offish from the game. . ." Genma's old pride boasted just like his son and the man accepted her challenge with gusto. "You're on little lady. . .You'll find out we, Saotomes are more than just masters of the art. . ."

Ranma assented at the girl's idea and the new addition to the family made it a lot bigger.

After so many adventures, the youngest Tendo was destined to become a bright new woman entering the sacred union of matrimony, or that was the idea until her late fiancé parted ways and joined that family destroyer.

Akane never left the house or her room from that day on. On the following days Nabiki and Kasumi managed to invite two possible candidates for her old friendship. . .Ukyo and Shampoo knocked silently on the girl's door waiting to be accepted.

"Who is it. . .?" The chef was the brave soul opening the door and stepping inside. The blue haired girl waited patiently for the laughs and fingers pointed at her misery, but the girls sat at her side and tried a different way to cheer her up.

"W-Why are you doing this? . . .You two fought to destroy us. . .What good would you get from this." Ukyo offered her own interpretation of their problem when the Chinese girl agreed on the same point of view. "Sugar. . .We tried to fight for our chance as rightful fiancées, but you never said anything for us to back off."

"If any, you kept pushing him away saying things like you don't care for him or your engagement was over. . .What were we suppose to do? . .. Besides. . .Ran-Chan stuck by you even when you never showed personal interest. . .What does that tell you?"

The girl remembered all that except the true nature of their relationship. Ranma is a diamond in the rough. . .So it was after her to help him shine into his true potential. "But I did showed him how much I love him. . .Maybe his mouth ruined mostly every occasion, but he knows how I feel."

Shampoo grabbed the girls hand, sharing her own wisdom as an Amazon fighting for her love. "Airen is dumb. . .We show him how good we are, and he comes. . .You must fight weak Amazon way. . .Only way to defeat her."

The girl kept thinking, puzzled by the last comment until Ukyo told her own interpretation. "Sugar, be gentle and sweet, that will win him over. . .When he comes back, we'll fight for him and then, tell us your true feelings or I'll take him away someday."

The girl stopped mopping, fixed her hair and dress running out of the house, ready to perform the greatest act of her life. She does love him and wants him in her life, she may had forgotten that but there is more of Akane Tendo than ire and fights.

An hour later, a knock was answered by Ranma himself. "Oh Hey 'kane. . .What's up?" His nervous demeanor told her of the still psychological hold, but she was prepared for a new role. "Hey Ranma. . .Is Ryoga or Ryoichi home?"

"No. . .Ryoichi left to Tokyo university to receive a certificate for advanced studies. . .Ryoga? . . .We'll, I haven't seen him in weeks. . .Must be lost somewhere." His voice felt a lot stronger than before even when his eyes asked for the wish to be alone.

"Ranma. . .I need to talk to you alone. . .I promise, I only need your company and a familiar face. . .Nothing else." His urgency to neglect the idea hit him like a ton of bricks falling on his head, but that ego of his made the boy open the door even more and let her in.

Akane saw a lazy, drunk panda lain down on the living room surrounded with empty bottles of sake and half eaten rice balls. "Gee. . .He sure enjoys his sweet life. . ." Ranma laughed at the comment in a way that made the girl tilt her head curiously.

"Well. . .You do look happy as well. . .Is Ryoichi treating you Ok?" The boy turned into a little kid talking about the incredible training exercises and how his life finally made sense in this house. The girl chuckled reservedly at the loose comment, making it a valid point on her side.

"Training exercises? . . .Last time I saw her, she almost got ran over by Shampoo. . .And you said Ryoga hasn't been here for ages. . ." The boy blushed trying to fix his blunder, but the girl dismissed the accusation. "Don't worry Ranma. . .I didn't come here to fight. . .Like I said. . .I am so alone and depressed at home that I needed something else to keep me occupied."

The girl sat on the couch and the female trademark's pouting lips began to work on the boy. "I-I don't know . . .Well, I do. . .I did push you away with my rough attitude, but . . ." Akane turned the heat even more when those brown eyes brimmed with tiny tears, moisturizing her trembling irises.

"I treat you like a possession. . .A toy or a puppet. . .Ranma. . .I. . .I came to apologize about my behavior. . .I know I'll never have you back. . .But I wish you the best life a wonderfully boy like you rightfully deserves. . ." The girl looked away quickly, letting those tears fly through the air and disappear in thin air.

The motions, sensations and guilt made the boy remember all those times risking his life for who he believed was his fiancée. He may had slipped several times trying to say the right things, but in the end, he did showed his love with actions . . .If not with words.

"_Damn it. . .I know Ryoga and Ryoichi complete me. . .But Akane is my rightful inasuke. I defeated anythin' for her . . .And I almost died to protect that love. . .What should I do. . .I . . .I need to think like Ryoga taught me."_

The boy acted automatically when his arms pulled her at his side and hugged with possessive impulse. Akane let him take the lead, falling on his chest and crying with all the intent she could muster. This was her life and her husband. . .Not Ryoga's and certainly not Ryoichi's. . .

Ranma and Akane walked out of the house together, making their union a strong link between the two. The girl promised to be more patient and accept his curse as part of him. Ranma agreed to watch his mouth and try to be a better man in their marriage.

There were doubts like with any other relationship. The pigtailed boy accepted the consequences thanks to the ego re-built by that blonde girl. His self esteem came back a hundred fold, making him that male everyone admired and what was best. . . Ukyo and Shampoo moved aside, letting them be together as a couple.

At first Ranma wondered about her childhood friend and the Amazon's honor, but they moved from the fight unknowingly. Two days passed when Soun welcomed him back, accepted the error of his ways and made arrangements for the wedding.

Kasumi and Nabiki asked for an audience with the other two fiancées intrigued by the change in tactics. The girls smiled deviously, sharing their own battle strategy. "Nabiki. . .I think you must have loyalty to your family, but even Akane know this. . .There are times when holding back is better then loosing the war."

"Ran-Chan found true love with that blonde, That much I could see, so the best strategy was to give him to the weakest link. . .There will be other times when he will run away from your sister and Akane will be herself in time. . .Giving him that desire to leave ."

"Who do you think will be ready to accept him? . . .Ryoichi is about to be devastated and counted out from this personal battle. . .Now, Shampoo could be a fair opponent. . .But Akane. . .Well, Akane is her own worst enemy."

Nabiki and Kasumi knew that was true to a tee. . .Eventually the Youngest girl would develop that old ire back and the one suffering the most would be Ranma, and there was nothing they could do about it. Five days after leaving Nerima, an excited fanged boy arrived at the train station worried about the missing welcoming party.

He came all dressed up with a bundle of red roses on one hand and a big box wrapped in pink and a red ribbon. Most people congratulated him, not by the gifts but by the funny square hat with a black cord hanging from one of the corners.

"Wow boy . . .Are you a college graduated? . . At your age? . . .That's impressive." He felt the warming waves and applauses from strange familiar faces he swore knowing them from somewhere. The cheers and clapping quietly died in his ears when a bell banged loud a few blocks away.

The western style church was dedicated a few months back and it was used mainly for weddings and intimate celebrations, so the sound made him feel a sharp pain in his chest. The boy walked slowly through the masses of people cheering and trying to enter the medium size building while the most important ones were inside celebrating something.

Somehow the guests opened a path like if they knew the boy was a necessary part in that celebration. At the enormous dark doors, a fanged college student witnessed with trembling eyes and a broken spirit a couple sharing their bows and offering their first public kiss.

Everyone cheered even louder, forcing him to snap from his trance and drop both the flowers and the gift. The image became surreal when Akane's face filled most of the shining light on the building from her happiness. The pigtailed boy had a flustered face imposing more nervousness than happiness but he sure looked content at least.

The decisively moment came when they crossed paths. Ranma stared at a battered Ryoga, crying openly and carelessly within the crowd. The boy felt the terrible choice he made and tried to let go, rushing at his side. Akane's strength came in handy when her grasping fingers never let go of the boy.

The pigtailed martial artist shrunk every step he took away from his friend, lover and at some point mate. "I'm sorry Ryoga. . .I tried to avoid this hell on you, but seems you accepted the consequences." The fanged, sad boy saw the little redhead crying openly just as he did.

He grinned at her and walked back at the Hibiki residence, holding hands with the girl. "What happens now? . . ." Akira felt the somber shadow eating the once happy house. The girl laid at his side, holding him tight and keeping his company.

"I want to be with you . . .Let me be your girlfriend please. . .I . .I want to be part of your life." Ryoga smiled and hugged her back, crying tears of pain and desolation. "Let me mourn her death. . .Then we can try our love, Ok?"

They stayed close that night. The first time where Ryoga Hibiki cried painfully in the arms of a new love, remembering the lost person he thought it was the right one. Several days went by, and the couple learned to develop better ways to surpass their new relationship as friends and more.

The redhead knew she was asking for much when expecting Ryoga to be affectionate after getting his heart ripped out, but she tried to give him all the space and patience he needed to move on from that torment. That gave her an idea a bit risky, but worth it if he wanted to leave all this behind for a while.

"Ryoga. . .I want you to go with me again, and get to know other universes. . .The reason I ask this of you is because . . .Well. . .I'm immortal, and I would like for you to be as well. When you'll interact with the other alternates, your body will change into a more "eternal" shape. . .Think about it and let me know if you agree.

" Well that sounds tempting. . .To know what other choices I made and its results can be of great help for understanding my brain as a whole. . .I would really like that." Boy and girl left that day a somber place where the warm of an almost family made it new, but fate turned everything upside down.

As if fate had dealt her hand again, Ukyo's words rang true when the girl prognosticated the Saotome-Tendo marriage fall. Akane grew wise in the way to manipulate Ranma using the same enchanting techniques the boy learned from Ranko.

The proud Tendo kept him at bay with love and blackmailing him through her new weapon. When Ukyo and Shampoo released their truce after the wedding, both girls gaped at the sneaky move from the blue haired girl.

Four months after their union, the chef arrived dressed and willing to take her Ran-Chan into a personal tour through her new, bigger restaurant. Uchan's turned into a massive success making her the sole owner and general manager in the soon, chain of restaurants.

The Chinese girl gave up on her revenge and pursuit after Mousse accepted defeat and left for China. The purpled haired girl realized her late action, leaving her no other option but to leave after the only one capable to fulfill her own honorable marriage.

So, the chef walked into the Tendo Dojo admiring not only a beaming Ranma, but at a three month pregnant Akane. In that moment, the girl accepted her competition's winning streak, leaving any chance for a break up.

"Well . . .It seems you are indeed the happiest of families . . ." Akane grinned proudly at her efforts, declaring possession of her trophy. "Indeed we are. . .Aren't we Ranma dear?" The ashamed redhead walked into view after clearing her dirty apron and smudging off some of the dirt on her face.

"Yeah . . .We are doin' great . . .Ucchan, How are . . ." The finishing question meant for a chance to take a breather but the syrupy tone in her wife's demanding voice made her go back to the chores at hand. "Now Ranma. . .Kasumi is very busy on her own with Dr. Tofu. . .Please dear. . .Take care of the rest while I chat with our friend."

Ranma cleaned her face and walked into the house defeated by her love and the child coming their way. "I can't believe your using a baby to keep him chained. . .Why, he could be even happier with Ryoga if that's the way you're treating him."

The proud Saotome pointed a demanding finger on her face. "Coming from someone who wanted him as a trophy just as much as I do, this is certainly a new twist. . .Nabiki told me of your little plan involving that Chinese hussy. . .Well. . .Nabiki can be very resourceful too and even though I had to lower my guard, the reward is much more accepted."

Her prideful rant soared through the air filling every crevice and nook in the house. Even the human ones in the redhead's ears. Sounds of crashing dishes and broken brooms made the girls walk into a devastated kitchen filled with anything but cleanliness.

"You! . . .You took me away from him, an' for what? . . .So I could be your reward! . . .?" The girl felt her resolve waving and her knees weaken by the second. "Ranma . . .I do love you, but they made me recognize how much I need you in my life. . .I want to be at your side, but you make it so difficult. . .I'm sorry . . .I really am, but to give you what you want, some sacrifices must be made . . ."

The confusion and lack of decisiveness made her douse from the steaming torrent of water, ignoring pain and burns. The now male Ranma walked by them, ignoring her pleads and the guest's comments. "Ukyo . . .I do love him and you guys have moved on with your lives. . .I need him, please help me get him back. . ."

At some point Ukyo saw Ranma more like a prize, eventually accepting substituting her true love and desire for the cooking industry as a more satisfying career. The girl focused all her efforts to become what she is and the last reward on the list would have been her pigtailed friend.

"Akane. . .I am sorry, but I love him as well and if you couldn't take care of him when you had him. . .There is not much I can do to bring him back. . .Let me try my luck now and leave us alone. . ." The chef walked out of the house, leaving a pregnant and distressed girl crying in an empty house.

The boy kept walking with no destination but the empty Hibiki house and the sewer river under a bridge. A shadow kept walking behind him, making sure he wouldn't try anything stupid, but if there was one thing he was good at, it would be sensing danger.

"Come out of there Ucchan. . .Or are you waitin' for me to drop dead from walking and take me home as a pet too?" The girl walked from the corner rising her hands. "Nothing like that Ran-Chan. . .I wanted to share with you what I won by my own hand. . .Akane may have had the wrong attitude but her feelings were true."

"Can you really blame her after all the things you went through?" The boy had nothing else to think over. He was duped and lied, trapped and bound by false pretenses and fake feelings. "Why would you fight for her. . .I thought I was the prize of your little competition."

"No Sugar. . .You were never the prize. . .You were the goal to our desire to be happy. . .Don't you see. You are Ranma Saotome. . .The strongest martial artist, but you are my friend too. I considered myself worthy even more than Akane, because of the history between us."

The girl slowly lowered her hands and walked at the boy standing still. "I don't want you to be my ice cold trophy. . .I want to share what my love is. To travel and to discover life the way you should know." Ranma felt her way of thinking refreshing, but there was still one more detail.

"What about my child. . .I will not abandon him you hear?. . .He is the heir to my art. . ." The girl did not walk and hug him or asserted his indignation. Rather, walked by the river and sat on the edge. "Ran-Chan. . .We can be happy "and" give him a life he deserves. There are fathers with a different spouse with children."

"Little Ranma would be loved by Akane. . .You and me. . .We can give him enough to be a smart businessman or anything he wants in life. . .Just, think about it. . .I want a willing partner, and not a slave." the girl left the boy pondering his next choice, walking in direction to her new restaurant's opening.

The pregnant girl had a conversation of her own when Nabiki walked in from other engagements. "So sis. . .Are you planning to let go of Saotome?" The girl scoffed angrily at her interest on the matter. "Nabiki-Chan. . .I've always been the one showing affection and saying how much I love him. . .Why do I have to be the bad guy in his life. . ."

"I'm tired. . .I'm exhausted by all these lies and sweet words trying to keep him happy and content with his life and I give up. . .If Ryoga would have asked me, I would had accepted him in a heartbeat . . ." Nabiki had to see her point too.

Her sister had a tremendous attitude towards being put down and she knew sooner or later the two demeanors would clash to this kind of level . . .What Ranma never realized were the things he missed in his life. . .The good things Akane brought as part of her marriage.

The boy walked back and stared defiantly at his wife. "Well 'kane. . .What can we do 'bout this?" The girl wanted to cry and let him know he was in charge. . .Supposedly, but the jig was up now. "I don't care Ranma. . .I am pregnant and I will raise him on my own if it comes to that, but know this. . ."

"Leave or stay. . .Make your choice and stick with it. If you leave, don't expect to see us ever again. . .If you stay, understand this. . .You accepted this union willingly that day I found you with Ryoichi. . .I used female weakness to help you see my struggling, but I never forced you away from her. . .You did that on your own. . .So, stop blaming me for that."

The boy stared angrily at his own weak minded decisions. Indeed he had found love with "her". . .Leaving it away for Akane, his first love, and now confronted to follow a new one after his realization into reality. "I. . .I am running from myself. . .Not for what you did, or Shampoo. . .Or for that matter Ucchan, but for what my weak self made me choose."

The boy plummeted confused and tired on the couch, where his wife and the rest of the Tendo family walked from their respective daily chores. Kasumi wanted to console him like a mother, but Ono stopped her this time.

"He needs this Kasumi-Chan. We all need to take serious choices in our lives and learn to cope with the consequences." Ranma saw Dr. Tofu close to Kasumi. . . Akane close to Soun and Nabiki sitting in front of him with a tapping of her hand on the table.

Years of mindless practice and nothing else finally reached him, teaching him the hardest lesson in life. . .A martial artist is more than secret techniques and winning every time. "I. . .I don' know what to do. . .I need time, time an' somethin' else. . .What do I need. . .?"

The pride of the Anything goes fighter made him close his eyes, focusing on what he did for the art. "_I accepted challenges from female gymnastic fighters, tea battling and even eating challenges. . .What makes me. . .Me?"_

From all the inner voices in his head, a high pitched tone made him focus on it. The boy cleared his mind from every other sound wave until her lips popped with the voice. "_Ranma. . .Remember who you are. You are the boy. . .You are the girl and you are Ranma Saotome. . .Not the fighter or the reckless man, but the human being capable to reach new heights, new levels and above all. . .You are the one driving your life."_

Ranma knew Ryoga found ways to empower him through his feelings for him and her. He fought to turn him into the man who took the fanged boy in the end, but most of all, he taught him to be his own person. "I need to be at Akane's side but while the baby is born, we'll start from zero this time."

The boy stared rebelliously at his wife. "This will be me. . .Not your husband and not Ukyo's lover. . .If you don' like it. . .Leave after my son is born. . ." Akane felt the reprimand harsh and demeaning. She wanted to rise in anger and avow her place as owner of the Tendo Dojo, but. . .

"Y-Yes. . .I will do as you say, but. . ." The boy looked away, cutting any rebuttal from the girl. "No buts. . .This ain't what you want. . .It is my time for me to claim what was promised by your father." Soun gazed to the ground ashamed but recognized his authority.

"Dad?" Mr. Tendo shook his head at the girl. "Sorry Akane-Chan, but he is right. . .I gave him the keys for this place as master of the anything goes martial arts school and sole proprietary of the secret scrolls. . .I'm afraid he has ruling over you until he desires otherwise."

The girl gaped at the turned tables and quietly bowed, biting her lower lip in obedience.

Time ruled over the new Saotome house, giving them a year and a half, where Hiromi Saotome was born. The little girl became the only happiness the now father had on a house cemented by distrust and apathy. Ranma had become nineteen by now and his two year old daughter marked the end of their history.

Akane refused her diminishing role as mother and caretaker for the child while Ranma learned to master not martial arts, but social relations thanks to Soun as one of the ruling council members in Nerima. He became a proud member too and his school took the much needed recognition from there on.

Akane gave up on her pursuit of becoming more than a quiet wife, accepting the only course of action left. The now young woman, left the house from her own accord and moved away, blaming the loss of her son after the proud father.

Ukyo tried several times to re-introduce into the family with no avail until giving up and accepting Konatsu as her "personal partner." There he was. . .A challenge won and taken away from the misery of his past life into the new misery of his lonely existence.

Funny thing is when you live on your own after three years and a five year old girl makes you angry at occurrences in your life. Ranma, now twenty two, walked with her little bundle on the park admiring simple things like the sun hitting a tree in the right way or the wind taking away the dead leaves on the ground.

The afternoon was perfect. That was until a couple walked by the old fountain talking like they were old and tired from life. "So. . .What do you think of the "others" . . .Are they as nuts as the ones you've encountered previously?"

The fanged boy laughed goodheartedly at the redhead's question, admitting new ways to see his reflection through other eyes. "Well. . .For starters I can't believe I would kill myself for Ranma. . .I mean, he was everything to me, but to actually cut my veins and bleed to death after all his dumb tricks is just too much."

The pair kept talking and pointing at simple things while laying down on the grass. The older boy walked by them and pointed confused at his old friend. "R-Ryoga?. . .Is that you?" The bandanna young man turned his sights to see an older Ranma gasping back at him.

"Told you Akira-Chan. . .If we stay here, we would meet him sooner or later. . ." The redhead didn't care one bit anymore. "I am tired of hiding you know? . . .I want to enjoy these slow paced moments in life. . ." They kept staring at the clouds trying to guess their shapes until a giggle made them turn at the little girl.

"Wow. . .Well Ranma, congratulations!. . .You're a. . .Father? . . .Or. . .Mother?" The boy began to laugh uncontrollably, but the young man felt like crying. "Oh, common man. . .Don't do that. . .Don't go there." The younger boy looked away from the older boy's painful looks.

He stood up and walked at him, passing him by and directing his attention to the little bundle giggling. She had a slight resemblance to Ranko making him feel joy from those distant days. Ranma felt the avoiding maneuver a harsh way to stay away from him but what can you expect after what he did in his life.

Ryoga rushed and lifted the little girl from the stroller. "Look. . .She looks amazing and her mom must be so proud of you too. . ." The man's blue eyes stared at his brown ones more intently than at his girl. "Please. . .Stop looking at me like that. . ." His eyes trembled and begged Akira to leave immediately.

Ranma snapped from the pain and cleared his throat loudly. "Wait. . .Sorry. . .I really am, please. . .Could you come with me to the house? . . .I swear, it won't be long." Ryoga saw his cousin waiting for her response, and the little girl said the only available response.

"Hey . . .Is not like we are engaged or anything. . ." Ryoga smiled, nodding happily. "But I am part of your life . . .And we will." The girl rolled her eyes and accepted the deal. The fanged boy played with the little girl pulling each finger and clashing forehead to forehead while singing a weird lullaby.

The girl at first giggled and fuzzed, but by the time they arrived to the house she was fast asleep. Ranma took her to her bedroom and quietly came back down stairs. "Wow. . .Y-You are good with children. . ." The boy shrugged and walked at the couch, sitting on it comfortably.

Trophies and pictures with renown artists and local celebrities decorated the living room. The boy admired years of hard labor and concentrating efforts to make a better life. "I commend you Ranma. . .You have come a long way from the prideful fool I used to hate. . ."

A feminine voice answered him back and he immediately recognized the still beautiful redheaded girl. "One thought kept me alive all these years. . .In the end, I'm my own person. . .The one in charge of my life." The fanged boy laughed quietly and gazed upon the aged Ranma Saotome with yearning eyes. "Well. . .I sure missed that beautiful face. . ." The girl slid on his seat and his blue orbs begged for the long, repenting forgiveness.

"Ryoga. . .I. . ." He caressed her face, taking him to that day when they were happy. "Ranma. . .I gave everything to restore you back and you left me. . .I swore to make you proud and to help you beat those depressive weights dragging you down. . .And what did you do? . . .You used that strength to accept Akane before me."

The girl stuttered and babbled trying to find a way to keep him in her life. "I-I swear Ryoga. . .I tried my best but when I saw Akane all weak an' powerless I felt the need to be at her side. I realized too late the real reason she acted like that. . .Please. . .You know me, I've never begged in my life, but. . .For you I'll do anythin' . . ."

The boy hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek with care. "Ranma. . .I wish I could drop everything and be at your side, but I am different now. . .I left with my cousin and our curses evolved. We are immortal and stuck at this age, that's why I'm still sixteen."

"I. . .I don't want to leave you alone, but I belong to Akira. . .She and I . . ."Share" something special. . .Something I wanted to share with you. . ." The girl looked down, defeated after her last plead but the boy's fingers raised that pale, sad expression back at his sight.

"C-Can we be family?. . .I want to experience life with you and little Hiromi, maybe as an uncle?" The redhead smiled at the turn of events. "Maybe that'll be the best. . .It would be my honor to have you as my little sister, or brother in this empty house."

There were no more arguments from that day on. Ryoga wondered how could Akane be so heartless by leaving her daughter, but if there is one thing he learned on his travels on other dimensions, were the different outcomes you take by the wrong choices.

"So. . .There are other Ranmas out there falling for every fiancée, and even you? . . ." The boy laughed at the radical idea coming from depressions and teasing between them. "Can you believe it. . .You always been there as a pretty redhead making me feel wanted and loved, until I fall for you. . .Or kill you. . .There are so many choices. . ."

The pigtailed man enjoyed these rare moments in his life when everything seemed in place and he worked desperately to preserve them intact. He saw that closeness with Akira painful though. The young man usually turned away and close his hardened eyes at the notion lost in his life.

One of those times he couldn't do that any longer. Ryoga finished his initial practice with him and walked by his redheaded girlfriend, kissing her passionately after the practice. The harsh sound of a broken glass made them look at a blushing young woman walking slowly backwards and musing soundless words into the air.

The fanged boy rushed and caught her before hitting the wall. "R-Ranma! . . .Are you Ok?" The girl kept mouthing out the same word . . .Nothing else but that simple word. . . "Why" . . ." Ryoga lifted her bridal style, walking inside and setting her carefully on the bed. "Damn it Ranma. . .Stop saying that. . .Please. . .J-Just stop punishing yourself like that. . ." The girl began to cry uncontrollably and grasp the boy's shirt with effusive desperation.

"Why Ryoga . . .Why did I chose her. . .I . . .I was happy with you. . .I felt . . .Whole. . ." The girl couldn't contain her stressed mind, closing her eyes and never leaving those understanding arms. Ryoga stared at his girlfriend begging for a way to help her and to Akira, the solution was simple. . . Hard, but simple.

"Stay with her Ryo. . .I am not loosing you, but Ranma needs you. . .You know what to do next. . ." The girl smiled accepting her role and vanishing from that world for the time being. "Ranma. . .I will stay at your side and Hiromi. . .Let's re-build this family again. . .What do you say?"

The hiccups made the pigtailed girl blush and stutter to a point where her acceptance was hard to express, but the boy giggled and took the reaction as a yes. Ryoga made sure Ranma was calm and resting on the bed when he left for a second.

This time, a sixteen year old blonde girl entered the bedroom with a glass of warm water. "Ok. . .I need you to change for me and we need to start the sessions all over again. . ." Ranma in male form stared at those green eyes under the shiny golden hair.

"I . . .Missed you . . ." The girl chuckled and cleared strains of hair from the man's face. "Ranma. . .I will stay at your side for as long as you need me, but you need to understand. . .You have a life ahead of you. There is nothing I can do to stop my ever young age at this point, so . . .Let's look for a good wife for you OK?"

The next weeks proved a blessing on his problematic life. The young man became accustomed to her presence and his ego re-grew back. Ryoichi did her best to keep him away from any distressful situation and making sure his depression left him for good.

When he finally reached that level of confidence, he agreed to let the girl go on with the plan. Ryoichi left every now and then with the sole purpose to find out one thing. . .Akane's address. That day, a blue raven haired woman met the younger blonde with a gaping face.

"R-Ryoichi . . .Is that you?" The woman looked tired and spent for reasons she guessed before even meeting her. "Akane-san . . .Please. . .I need to talk to you . . ." The woman walked away trying to avoid more punishment to her already destroyed life.

"Please. . .Leave. . .I need to be alone. . ." The blonde rushed and grabbed her arm, turning her around and hugging her tightly. "No! . . .I know you are denying your happiness for the sake of honor, but . . ." The girl tried to fight her old feelings and to fix this for her friend.

"He does love you . . .And you have a beautiful little girl asking for your presence. . .Please. . .Let me help this family unite again." Akane refused to listen but she never fought the embrace. "I . . .I'm evil. I took Ranma away from you and destroyed his chance to be happy and for what? . . . So I could be happy with him . . ."

"Akane-san . . .What happened stays in the past. I endured his decision with time and it hurt. . .It really did, but I learned to love again and I don't want you to loose that chance . . .I just can't . . ." The youngest Tendo nodded at her request, letting go from the hug and walking from her so-called life, back to the Tendo Dojo.

When she arrived, the welcome was nothing like she expected. Ranma and Hiromi gasped and ran at her, hugging and kissing her all over the face. The young woman stared afraid at the uncertainty of her family, but Ryoichi made sure everything was real.

"He is not faking Akane. . .And you know by a fact little Hiromi misses you the most. . . All these family problems are misunderstandings and hurt feelings. . .I think it is high time for some healing." The house changed radically after the Saotome family learned through special practices better lessons in life.

Akane worked every day with Ryoichi to control that rage and Ranma received training from Ryoga about being honest and when to express someone's truths without hurting their feelings. It took several years of constant living, but they learned to live happily ever after.

Akira returned when the now thirty year old couple shared Hiromi's thirteen birthday. All the family cheered for the girl and congratulated the middle aged couple from the longest and most painful marriage ever created.

Some thought they would never succeed, others . . .Were counting on it; but thanks to that strange, blonde girl, they managed to move on with their problems. "So . . .Ryoga. . .Will I even see you again?" The girl smiled and patted him on the back.

"Oh, you'll see me every now and then. . .You think I'll leave you alone after the first thirty years? . . .No, I need to take care of my family further on . . ." They laughed and enjoyed the moments together. At midnight, the couple walked into that strange, purple tunnel . . .Never to be seen again for now.

.


End file.
